Transcend
by MegaFandomBandGeekGirl
Summary: "Arthur, what if we don't remember each other...when we go back?" "Merlin...we will. We will always find each other. We've proved that in the past and we've proved it in the future. Even if it means I have to bring you back everyday, I will. We were meant to remember." "Forever?" "Forever." MxA, 1-3 mature scenes, fluff/smut, multiple Merlin characters, I do not own Merlin
1. Prologue

Prologue- Pandora's Box

There were once two brothers, Epimetheus and Prometheus, and both greatly upset the gods. The leader of these gods, Zeus, enforced a punishment on the whole of humanity for the brothers' insolence. He decided to take mankind's most precious gift; fire. Without fire, the humans could no longer cook their food, see at night, or stay warm. Many suffered from the lack of this element in their life.

Prometheus, however, was sly and knew where he could steal fire back from the gods to give to the humans. He went to the Isle of Lemnos, where Hephaestos, the Gods' blacksmith, lived. There he kept his forge running hot with an eternal fire. Prometheus stole some of the flame and brought it back to his hometown, where the people rejoiced.

Above, Zeus raged. He decided then and there to teach humanity some respect once and for all. With the help of Hephaestos, he created a beautiful woman from clay. He gave her many gifts and traits, such as beauty and kindness. However, the one that would destroy them all was her great curiosity. When Zeus had deemed her ready, he sent her to Earth to become Epimetheus' wife. Prometheus had earlier warned his brother against taking any gifts from the tricky god. However, Epimetheus' was completely smitten with the beautiful and gentle ways of the woman Pandora. He decided that he had to marry her so that she could become no one else's.

Zeus, seeing that his plan was working, congratulated the two and gifted Pandora with a beautiful box. It shone a silver as bright as the moon and was decorated with fantastical creatures of all sorts, from unicorns to dragons. Pandora thought the box to be extremely beautiful and was eager to open it. However, Zeus warned her that she must never open the box and that it was simply for looking at. He handed her a key on a chain to wear on her neck to represent the beautiful present she was not allowed to open.

That first day, Epimetheus made Pandora swear that she wouldn't open the box, as Zeus had commanded. She agreed half-heartedly but her curiosity continued to rise. She lie next to Epimetheus that night, her mind storming like a hurricane. _What was in the box? Why wasn't she allowed to open it? What could possibly go wrong?_ She tried to just ignore it but it was gleaming and seemed to speak to her with its mystery.

 _Pandora_...the box seemed to whisper in her mind. She rolled away from it, pressing herself against Epimetheus to try to drown out the curiosity in her head. _Pandora...open me...you know you want to. You can find out what's inside...open me...let us out...Pandora…._

Finally Pandora had had enough. She ripped the key from her neck and climbed out of bed towards the silver box. Her hands shook as she fit the heart shaped key slowly into the lock, twisting it to pop the lid open.

What Pandora saw made her eyes grow wide with fear. Inside the box were all of the evils humanity would ever grow to know. Out raced disease, poverty, misery, death, sadness, anger, and all of the pain of the world. They raced out like bees, causing immediate destruction.

Pandora fell to the floor, the box in her lap, and began weeping. Epimetheus woke to see her with the box open and knew that something terrible had happened. He ran to her and demanded why she would open it. When she told him about her curiosity, he knew that Zeus had done this intentionally. Epimetheus took the box from Pandora's hands, going to close it. Before he could slip the lid completely closed, though, a shining gold light fluttered out.

It was hope and hope was the only thing that could lessen the pain that Pandora had released on humanity. It was hope that kept Pandora and Epimetheus together. It was hope that calmed the fears of the towns. And it is hope that fills our hearts today and keeps us going, telling us that anything is possible, even in the darkest of situations.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello all! So this is another Merthur fic that I have decided to write. It has no connections to my first Merthur story but is a standalone, with new ideas that I have been wanting to write. If you have any input as to another chapter or idea I should write, please let me know! I am eager to take in new ideas! I hope you enjoy my new Merthur story...Transcend.**

 **Chapter 1**

The boy walked around the table, studying the merchant's items longingly. They were beautiful little trinkets, a necklace here, a mirror there. Burnished gold and dark silver shone into his eyes as the sunlight glinted off of precious and old objects. But what really caught his eye was the box. It was purple and small, almost like a jewelry case. The boy walked over to it slowly, checking behind him to find the merchant. He was speaking with another customer. The boy swept one hand through his dark raven hair casually before leaning in towards the purple case. It was velvety smooth and covered in archaic words and ruins. The boy recognized some of them. He whispered them in confusion under his breath, tracing the curved designs carefully.

He reached the lock and frowned. There was no key hole...how did one open it then? The boy looked at the lock, touching the small rune carefully. His eyes flashed gold as he understood the mark. "Chershie," he whispered. There was a click. The boy smiled as he gently lifted the lid.

"Ahem," the merchant coughed. The boy stood up guiltily.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just...looking."

The merchant raised an eyebrow before lumbering away to another customer. While the boy's back was turned, a purple smoke slid out of the box, hovering around the one who had released it. The boy turned back to the box quickly and the smoke touched the back of his neck gently before floating off. He looked at the empty box disappointedly, not suspecting the mysterious fog he had let out from its prison. With a sigh, he closed the lid and walked out of the tent before the merchant could send anymore glares his way.

Once in the bright light, the boy looked up to the castle of Camelot. He had only been here a few days but already he had fallen in love with the place. Gaius, his new caretaker and the Royal Court physician, was a wonderful man who had graciously taken him in at the request of his mother, Hunith. While the boy missed his mother, he knew it was for the best. With his…abilities…Camelot was a safer place to learn how to control his powers, even if it was right under the nose of the judgmental King Uther himself.

The boy took a walk, heading back to Gaius' chambers to see if the old man needed his help with anything. He glanced around, looking at the stalls and other life that bustled in the square. He turned around quickly, hearing his name. He kept walking, not watching the path in front him, and ran into a woman. He stopped, turning to a woman who was on the ground.

"I am so sorry," he apologized quickly, stooping to help her up. She smiled, brushing dirt off of her purple dress.

"Not a problem," she replied, adjusting the basket on her arm. She smiled at him before going on her way.

The boy frowned. "Well that was weird," he mumbled, continuing towards the palace.

Outside of the castle, he heard laughter and someone pleading. The boy frowned and hurried along, curious as to what was going on. In front of the black iron wrought gates were a group of men. A couple of them laughed as a tall, blond haired man threw knives at a boy who ran frantically, carrying a wooden target as a shield. The boy tripped and the target shield rolled to the black haired newcomer.

He stopped it with one worn, brown, leather clad foot, helping the panting boy up. The latter ran without looking back. The group stopped laughing, glancing to the center figure with the blonde hair.

"I think that's quite enough," the raven hair boy said, picking up the target and handing it back to the golden haired man.

He frowned, tossing the board to the side. "Excuse me? Who do you think you are?"

The black hair boy smiled, proffering a hand. "My name's Merlin."

The golden boy smirked at the hand, looking towards his buddies. "Well, Merlin, you've lost me my entertainment. I suggest you start thinking of a way to amuse me or you might be holding that target in my servant's place."

Merlin grinned. "I'm sorry but I will be no one's servant. Especially a prat like you."

Golden boy raised his eyebrows and smiled, looking at his friends who knew that Merlin had made a large mistake. "Is that so? Do you know who I am?"

Merlin shook his head and started walking away. "No and I'm not quite sure I care."

The other man grabbed his arm, stopping him. "You can't talk to me like that!"

Merlin stopped and raised an eyebrow in question. "Oh really? And why's that?"

Golden hair smirked. "Because I'm Prince Arthur of Camelot. I could have you thrown in the stocks for your ignorance."

Merlin's heart almost stopped. _Oh no_ , he thought. _My first few days here and I'll already be thrown in jail for something_.

Arthur smirked at the look of panic on Merlin's face. "Thinking about that entertainment now, aren't you?"

Merlin frowned at the utter confidence in Arthur's voice. He was _not_ going to let some royal prat boss him around. He was more powerful than anyone in the town! Merlin looked at the broad jaw of the prince. "Actually, I was just thinking that now I definitely don't care, my lord." Merlin glanced up from under thick lashes, speaking slowly.

Arthur's eyes widened, his heart quickening. "Huh." He dropped Merlin's arm, pushing him away. "You'll regret that later. Now leave, before I call my guards."

Merlin took the hint and ran, not wanting to push his luck further. Once he was back in the safety of the corridor outside Gaius' room, he paused, thinking. Arthur…he was different. Merlin just couldn't figure out why.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arthur trudged out of the castle. His father had, once again, yelled at him for lacking in some duty or other. He shook his head, glancing up at the setting sun. Tomorrow there was a tournament. At least he had that to look forward to.

He passed the merchant stalls, watching the people pack up and close their homes for the night. He was looking towards the ground, not paying attention to those ahead of him when he bumped into a figure. He grunted and looked to the stumbling person. It was the boy from earlier.

Arthur frowned. "You should really watch where you're going."

Merlin rubbed his shoulder, glaring at the prince. "I should tell you to do the same. Or does running into people come with the royal title?"

Arthur's eyebrows rose. He leaned against a pole of a merchant's stand. "You know most people wouldn't dare talk to me in such a way. And I don't normally let them get away with it if they do."

Merlin turned to go, picking up the basket he had dropped when Arthur had run into him. "Well, your highness, I'm not most people."

Arthur jumped up, following him. "I know that. You're…I can't quite put my finger on it…but you're different."

Merlin stopped. He glanced at the prince. "What do you mean?"

Arthur bit the inside of his cheek, shrugging. "I'm not sure yet."

Merlin's tension visibly relaxed. At least the prince didn't suspect his magic…that would be a true horror. "Yes, well, I could say the same about you."

Arthur cast his eyes to the man beside him. "How do you mean?"

Merlin smiled. "I'm not quite sure yet either."

Arthur rolled his eyes. He truly was a wonder. Annoying and disrespectful to royalty…but in a good way. "Look," Arthur started, "I have a tournament tomorrow…you should go. There will be other knights of the realm. As you're new here…you might enjoy it, meet some people."

Merlin raised an eyebrow. The prince was asking him to attend one of his events? Interesting. "Of course. It's not like I can say no, right? You would have me thrown in the stocks if I did."

"I would not! I just think it would be nice if you came. I believe…uh, that we could be good friends. No one ever stands up to me like you did today. It was….well brave in a way. Idiotic, of course, but kind of brave." Arthur rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Why was he going through so much trouble just to befriend this lowly, and ignorant, peasant? But like Arthur said…Merlin was different.

Merlin laughed. "I'm just joking. It's good for your humility to be tested."

Arthur looked away, frustrated. "Will you be there or not?"

Merlin didn't speak for a moment, thinking. He wasn't sure if it was wise to become connected to the prince…but what harm could it do, really? Arthur glanced to the quiet man, wondering if he really would refuse.

"Yes, I'll be there," Merlin replied. Arthur smiled. He couldn't explain it, but he was glad that Merlin would be going. It had been a while since there was anyone who treated him like a normal person, not the future king he was destined to be.

"Excellent. I will see you tomorrow, then."

Merlin bowed his head slightly and the prince left. As he watched Arthur walk away, he smiled and raced to his room, unexplainable excitement driving him. He gave the basket to a surprised Gaius.

"And what seems to have put a bounce in your step, if I may ask?" Gaius questioned, taking the herbs out of the straw basket.

Merlin turned to the physician, pacing, his smile stretched to his large ears. "I've made a friend. He wants me to see the tournament tomorrow."

Gaius raised a brow in surprise. "Really? Who is this person?"

Merlin looked away. Oh no. If he told Gaius then there would be plenty of warnings and questions and he could _not_ have that. "Um, well, he was in the square this afternoon. He's popular around here, I think, but I don't think you'd know him."

Gaius frowned. "And how exactly did you meet?"

Merlin shrugged. "I…helped him out with something. It was nothing. We just bumped into each other and started talking."

"You didn't use your magic, did you?" the old man asked.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "No! I'm pretty sure I'd be dead by now if I had. Don't worry about it, alright? I can handle this."

Gaius sighed, setting the bag on the table and walking over to merlin slowly. He peered at the boy with steely grey eyes. "Merlin, when your mother sent you to Camelot, it was for more reasons than just your magic, yes?"

Merlin looked away, ears flaming. "Yes Gaius, I know. But I'll be okay, really."

Gaius nodded. "I just don't want you to get your hopes up is all. Not everyone has your...abilities and traits, shall we say. Just be careful."

The warlock gave him a small smile. "I appreciate your concern but I can handle myself. Now, I'm off to bed. It's been a rather interesting day." He yawned for emphasis.

Gaius waved him off, turning to his medicines. "Yes, yes, I suppose you best get to bed."

Merlin smiled. "Night, Gaius."

Gaius looked at him carefully, contemplating the destiny he knew would shadow this boy. "Good night, Merlin."


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I should probably mention some of the background for this story. There are new characters in it of my own creation. The knights (Percival, Gwaine, Elyan, Lancelot, Leon) exist, even if this is when Merlin and Arthur are just meeting. Some events happen from the tv show but in a different order/way. Um what else…oh there probably won't be any appearances of Gwen or Morgana (maybe…not 100 percent sure yet). Ok, I think that's all! Again, ideas and advice are appreciated! Thanks!**

 **Chapter 2**

The sun shone brightly on the sleeping warlock. Merlin groaned, rolling away from the light. He pulled the worn wool blanket over his head, curling deeper into the straw mattress. A warm gust of wind blew through the open window, pushing the blanket away. The chatter of people and bird song filled the air.

The wizard blinked open weary eyes. He felt like he had hardly slept at all last night. He rubbed his eyes, squinting at the sunlight. Outside of his room he could hear Gaius moving about, undoubtedly preparing drafts for the people of the castle. Merlin begrudgingly got out of bed and slipped into some fresh clothes and a clean necktie before seeing if the physician needed any help.

Gaius turned to the open door. "Merlin. Nice of you to wake up. Are you headed to the tournament now?"

Merlin frowned as he sat down at the table for breakfast. "Tournament? What tournament?" he asked around a bite of apple.

Gaius arched one brow. "The tournament you were asked to attend yesterday? You were only jumping out of your shoes about it when you told me last night."

Merlin swallowed a drink of water, shaking his head. "I honestly don't know what you're talking about. I have no plans for today, as usual. And I wouldn't want to go see some stupid tournament. I was going to see if you needed my help with anything."

Gaius frowned, thinking. Had Merlin forgotten? Was he playing some trick? Or did he just change his mind? Cold feet?

"Hmm. Well if that is the case then you can go pick me some more holly flower and rosemary from the woods," Gaius said slowly. Maybe if he gave the boy some hard work he would admit he had plans after all. "And after that you can clean the leech tank." He dropped the knife he was using to cut the collis.

Merlin grimaced. "The leeches? Really?"

Gaius smiled and waved at the dark colored tank in the corner. "They need to be cleaned. I can't remember the last time they were. Unless you have other plans?"

The boy frowned, knowing he had nothing to get him out of this. He almost wished he did have plans at the tournament. But the leeches would be way better than watching people bash their brains out for fun.

"Ugh…alright leeches, I suppose I will clean your tank," Merlin stated halfheartedly.

Gaius frowned to himself. Merlin really didn't remember. Interesting. He would have to look more into this. He tossed the bag to his keep. "Alright, get on with it then."

Merlin grinned and tossed the strap of the bag over his shoulder, deopping the apple core into a waste bin. "Fine. But don't say I haven't been of use to you."

Gaius rolled his eyes and shooed the boy out his door. He went back to his herbs at the table. Now to finish the muscle relaxers and other potions he would need for those knights that came in after the tournament.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arthur paced outside of the fighting ring, ready to face his final opponent in this last round. He had not seen Merlin yet, which disappointed him greatly, more than he was willing to admit. It wasn't every day that someone didn't follow his orders. Then again, Merlin had proved his differences there yesterday.

There was a short intermission before the final round would began. Off the field, the other fighters were laughing and talking about some of the better moments of the day. Arthur ignored them, lost in his own thoughts of Merlin and the upcoming fight.

"What's on your mind, Arthur?" Gwaine asked, accompanied by Elyan and Percival. Arthur stopped, looking up at them without much thought.

"Nothing. I was just thinking," the prince replied.

Gwaine leaned towards him. "Scared Lancelot will kick your arse?"

Arthur scowled at him. "Gwaine, I've won this tournament since I was 16. I have no worries about winning this time."

Gwaine smirked and straightened, joining Percival. Elyan glanced at the anxious prince and nudged the knights next to him. "Perhaps his majesty, is, uh, anxious for another reason? Who were you expecting to show up?"

Arthur stopped again. "What makes you think I'm waiting for anyone?"

The knights shared a look. "Well, you keep glancing around, as if you think someone will appear all of a sudden. Did another girl turn you down again, sire?"

The prince growled at their laughter. "For your information, I have a lot of other things on my mind besides this tournament and…and people. Now leave me. I should be going on soon."

The three knights exchanged a glance. Arthur wasn't usually this tense. They silently vowed to figure out what was on the prince's mind. Each bowed their heads in respect before heading into the stands to watch the fight.

"People of Camelot, let us welcome back Prince Arthur. He will be fighting Knight Lancelot in this final round. The winner will receive 500 gold pieces and the right to dine with me at tonight's feast!" King Uther announced, clapping. The crowd cheered and Arthur smiled, strutting into the arena.

He raised his helmet to the cheering people. So what if Merlin didn't show up? With all of his people cheering him on, he didn't need some unknown peasant. He would win (again) and prove his right and strength as prince.

Arthur put his helmet on, unsheathing his sword. He walked up casually to Lancelot who smiled at him menacingly. "Don't go easy on me now. I want a real fight."

Lancelot smiled. "A real fight? I wouldn't want to give you anything else, my lord."

Arthur grunted and lifted his sword. The battle began. Arthur lunged forward, immediately on the offensive. Lancelot jumped back, swiping Arthur's sword to the side. He parried and went in for a mid-blow. The prince blocked it with his shield, pushing forward. Lancelot stumbled back from the blow and Arthur went in, raising his sword. He swung at Lancelot's shoulder, and the knight's eyes widened. He rolled out of the way, jumping back in time to miss the blow. Arthur tripped but quickly regained balance, spinning in time to lift his shield to stop a well-aimed blow to his chest.

Around them, the crowd gasped and cheered. Uther watched in anticipation. Both men were excellent fighters and while Arthur had won each tournament in previous years, Lancelot was proving to be a formidable challenge. The king leaned forward as each man backed away, contemplating their next moves. Beside him, Morgana covered her mouth, wondering who would win and considering who she wanted to. She clutched her dress as Lancelot leapt forward and Arthur dived under him, pushing the knight to the ground.

On the field, Arthur took his chance. Lancelot had fallen to the ground and before he could stand back up, the prince knocked his helmet free and held his sword at the man's throat. Lancelot panted and smiled up at the prince. He dropped his sword in submission. Arthur grinned. He had won.

The prince held out a hand and helped Lancelot up. The other contestants raced out to congratulate their prince while the crowd in the stands stood and cheered. Arthur looked around him, taking in the smiling faces and the pride in his father's eyes. He had done it. Lancelot was a bloody brilliant fighter but Arthur had come out on top.

If only Merlin had been there to see it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is absolutely disgusting!" Merlin claimed, wiping a gunk of mud off of his forehead…at least he thought it was mud. He flung it on the rag, hoping it wasn't another leech.

Gaius laughed at him. "I did tell you it's been a while." He threw a clean rag at the warlock, who stood the newly cleaned glass case back up.

Merlin wiped a piece of sticky brown… _stuff_ away from his cheek. "You know, this would have been a lot easier with magic." He stood up, splashing some water on his face.

Gaius shook his head. "Not everything can be accomplished with magic, Merlin. The best of things require good hard work."

Merlin rolled his eyes and went into his room to get a clean shirt. "Yes, but magic gets things done quicker and allows you to do more in less time."

Gaius looked up from his work. "That may be but nothing beats good hard work. Speaking of work," Gaius held up the bucket. "We need fresh water, now that you have leeched ours."

Merlin groaned. "I tell you I'll help with a few things and you have me scrubbing the place down."

Gaius smiled. "Well when we find you some good work-"

"I'll still be running your errands," Merlin interjected.

The physician patted his arm. "All the price for learning and safety."

Merlin rolled his eyes and walked out the door, bucket in hand. He watched the ground, waving the bucket back and forth as he walked down to the city's well. It was a cool night. The sun was setting and already the moon shone brightly in the sky. Townspeople walked back and forth from their homes, talking and laughing, enjoying the summer night. Merlin smiled at a couple holding hands. The man tucked a flower behind the girl's ear and she blushed, squeezing his hand. He turned back to the pipe and began pumping.

"You didn't go to the tournament," a voice said from behind.

Merlin jumped, spilling water on the stone ground. He turned around, frowning. Standing behind him, his arms crossed, was a man with golden hair. Merlin frowned.

"I'm sorry…do I know you?" Merlin asked politely, setting the wooden bucket down so that he could talk.

Arthur frowned at him. "What are you talking about? We met yesterday. You were rude to me? I asked you to go to the tournament?"

Merlin looked at him questioningly. "I've never seen you in my life, mate."

Arthur stared at him angrily. "You really are an idiot, aren't you? As the prince, I could have you thrown in jail for this, regardless of my former opinions of you."

Merlin crossed his arms, getting more confused at the moment. "I'm sorry, your _highness_ , but I've never met you until now. I think I'd remember meeting such a prat."

"Who do you think you are?" Arthur asked, stopping the warlock from moving.

Merlin glared at him. "Merlin. And you?"

Arthur scowled. "I told you yesterday. I am prince Arthur of Camelot."

Merlin forced a smile. "Great. Now if you don't mind, I have places to be."

Arthur watched him walk away, his mouth gaping. "This better not be a joke!" No response. "You won't forget me!"

Arthur stormed off. _Why wouldn't he remember?_ Arthur thought angrily. No one forgot him. He was the prince! He would figure this out, one way or another.

Merlin shook his head as he thought about the conversation he had just had. Royalty. They always thought you should know everything about them. Merlin dropped the water off on the table and went to his room without a word.

The weirdest thing was…Merlin was almost tempted to believe him. It was almost like he _did_ know Arthur…but that's ridiculous! Wouldn't he remember having met the prince? And being asked to the tournament by him, nonetheless? Merlin shook his head and kicked his shoes off. It was late and he had worked hard all day. Sleep would do him good. And maybe tomorrow he would figure out what the prince had meant.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"And don't forget anything on this list!" Gaius said, pushing Merlin out the door. Merlin rolled his eyes as he headed into town to get the supplies Gaius would need for that day's potions.

It was another beautiful day in Camelot. This summer was proving to be a grand one. Merlin walked along the stalls happily, watching the people and picking up the beautiful little trinkets here and there. He stopped at a merchant's herb stall, pulling out his list. A frail lady in a purple dress met him, holding out one claw-like hand. Merlin smiled at her and gave her the paper and bag. She went about, putting the herbs in the bag.

"Do you remember me today?" Arthur asked, leaning against a wooden post.

Merlin turned around at the sound of the voice. He frowned at the newcomer, who was wearing a loose red tunic and black pants. His golden hair was a mess, as if he had just come from work or exercise.

"I'm sorry, were you speaking to me?" Merlin asked the stranger.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "I'll take that as a no, then."

Merlin shook his head and smiled, hoping to ward off the man's anger. "I don't know what it is you want but I could help you, if you want."

Arthur glared at him. "Who are you staying with? I want to speak with them about this condition you have. It not only makes you insolent to those of royalty but is proving you to be a complete moron."

Merlin raised his eyebrows in confusion. "Look, mate, I've never seen you before. I don't know what you think I've done but I can guarantee you that Gaius will support me on this. I think I'd remember if I'd met a-"

"A prat like me, yes, save me the insult. You said that yesterday," Arthur said, sighing.

Merlin cast him a look. "How did you know that that was what I was going to say?"

Arthur huffed and glared at him. "Like I said, we've met. In the market place two days ago. But you don't seem to remember that, Merlin."

"How'd you know my name? I don't even know who you are!"

Arthur shook his head, his heart falling. He didn't know why he cared so much but the fact that Merlin couldn't remember him was disturbing.

"It doesn't matter." With that, Arthur trudged off, setting off to find Gaius and figure out what was wrong with this Merlin bloke. And why his heart…wouldn't stop nagging him about it.

Merlin sighed in confusion, turning back to the elderly lady waiting with his plants. He handed her a few pieces of silver. She smiled at him.

"That Prince Arthur, he is something, isn't he?" she asked in a brittle voice.

Merlin glanced up at her. "That…that was the prince?"

The old lady squinted at him as if he was daft. "Well yes. He was interested in you for some reason. He said you've met. How can you forget?"

Merlin frowned. She was the second person suggesting that Merlin had forgotten meeting the prince. "No…I don't remember." He shook his head. "Thank you for the herbs."

He walked off, deciding to go for a walk. He didn't know if he was ready to see Gaius yet. Watching him walk away was the old lady. She smiled a little too sweetly+ behind him before sneaking out of the tent.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Gaius!" Arthur demanded, barging into the physician's room.

The older man looked up from his book. "Prince Arthur. And what do I owe the pleasure for this visit? Is everything alright?"

"This is about Merlin. I hear he's been staying with you?" the prince stated, putting one hand on his hip.

Gaius arched a brow. "Yes, that is correct. What is it he seems to have done?"

Arthur threw his hands up in the air. "That's just it! Absolutely nothing! I met him a few days ago. I told him about the tournament. He never showed up! And then I saw him yesterday and he acted like he didn't know me! And today? Same thing. What is wrong with him?"

Gaius frowned, thinking about the night Merlin had come home, excited about the person he had met…who had asked him to the tournament. The physician took of his glasses and went over to the prince.

"That is strange. But I think I may know a little about what you mean. A few days ago, he came home and told me about a person he had met…he didn't mention that it was you. But he said that this person had asked him to see the tournament. He was rather excited about it. However, when he woke up the next morning, he remembered nothing. I even asked him and it was as if I had created the idea myself," Gaius explained.

Arthur watched him carefully. "What do you propose is wrong? Has he done this before?"

Gaius shook his head. "No, sire. I have no explanation for it."

Arthur sighed. "Then what do you propose we do?"

"I will talk to him about it. And send him your way tomorrow to see if he remembers anything. In the meantime….it is best we leave him alone. We don't know what's going on and we don't want to harm him."

Arthur nodded. "Of course. Thank you, Gaius."

The physician bowed and the prince left. Gaius picked up his glasses, thinking. "This is very strange indeed."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Gaius and I have devised a perfect plan!" the prince announced to his knights that morning. They had long since figured out what had been on Arthur's mind (what with some spying and annoying questions) and had decided to help their prince in any way they could. Plus, his determination was enough to drive them all mad if they didn't.

Gwaine looked up from his goblet. "Sire, if I may ask, for all of us sitting here, why does it matter so much to you whether or not this peasant remembers who you are?"

Arthur glanced around the table, pausing on Lancelot. The knight winked at him and Arthur rolled his eyes, walking away. "Because I'm the prince, Gwaine. And no one should forget that."

Lancelot leaned over to Gwaine and whispered something in his ear. The two knights burst out laughing. Elyan, Percival, and Leon grinned, waiting to be let in on the joke. Arthur spun around, fury in his eyes.

"What about that is so funny, Lancelot?" the prince asked threateningly.

Lancelot almost choked on his wine. He hurriedly swallowed and put the metal goblet down. "Um, well," he looked to Gwaine who smiled and nudged him on.

"You were saying?" Arthur demanded.

"I was saying that none of us here would ever forget you. Especially myself, sire. I think I could identify you from….anything," Lancelot finished.

The other knights roared with laughter. Arthur glowered at them all. "Unlike you daft lot, I care about more than the… _dirty_ thoughts on your minds right now. What if it happens to be an absolute necessity that Merlin knows who I am?"

"We all know what that necessity is," Leon muttered. The knights snickered again. Arthur shook his head.

"I've had enough of this. Just you wait and see." With that, the prince stormed away and the knights broke down again.

"Filthy knights," Arthur muttered. "I'll show them."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Merlin, are you listening to me?" Gaius asked for the third time. Merlin shot up, closing the magic book he had been studying.

"What?" he asked, smiling up to his ears.

Gaius rolled his eyes and picked up a few drafts of medicine. "I need you to take these to some people in the castle today, remember?" The warlock stood up, taking the medicines. "The green one goes to the visiting Lady Roewin. The blue to Master Burdorm. The white to Prince Arthur."

"Green to Lady Roewin. Blue to Master Burdorm. White to Prince Arthur. Got it," Merlin repeated, taking the medicines and tucking them into a side pouch. "Anything else?"

"No, now be off with you. I'll see you for supper." Gaius shooed the boy out his door.

Merlin set off up the stairs, looking for someone to direct him. He met a guard standing near a corridor entrance. "Excuse me but could you direct me to Lady Roewin's room?"

The guard pointed to the left. "Go straight. Fifth door on the right."

Merlin nodded his thanks and walked on. Soon he came to a thick oak door. He lifted the knocker.

"Who is it?" a slight voice called from inside.

"I have a draft…from Gaius?"

The door opened. Merlin stared upon a beautiful lady with dark hair and a purple dress. She held out one delicate hand and he placed the green bottle within it.

"Thank you, Merlin," she replied sweetly, watching him.

Merlin smiled and turned to go. Then a thought struck him. He frowned, turning back to Lady Roewin. "How…did you know my name?"

Lady Roewin arched one thin eyebrow. "Oh? I um, well, Gaius told me. Last night. He said either you or he would be stopping by." She stared at him with wide blue eyes, waiting.

"Hmm." Merlin smiled again. "Well have a nice day, then." He bowed slightly before continuing on his way.

At Master Burdorm's room he handed off the potion before setting off for the prince's chambers. Directions from a nearby guard helped him find it (and not get lost, as he was bidden to without help.) Merlin reached a set of large doors and knocked nervously.

"Come in!" the prince shouted. Merlin pushed the doors open to find Arthur sitting at his desk. He looked up and stood quickly when he recognized the face. "Merlin. What are you doing here?"

Merlin raised the white liquid. He walked over to the prince and set it in his hand. "Did Gaius tell you as well that I would be coming?"

Arthur stared at him confusedly. "Gaius…" Realization dawned on him. Gaius. "Why yes, he did." Merlin smiled and turned to leave. Arthur followed him, grabbing his arm. "Wait. Do you remember our conversation…from yesterday?"

Merlin frowned, raising an eyebrow at the prince's question. "I'm sorry…I don't think we've ever met before now. What was-" he stopped, looking at the potion in Arthur's hand. "Ohh, did you hit your head? Do you have something wrong with your memory? Gaius didn't inform me to the reason you needed medicine."

Arthur, glanced down at the vial in his hands. "What? Er, no. That's not it…I was just…look Gaius has told me about you." Arthur finally spit out, finally accepting that Merlin truly couldn't remember Arthur…at all. "He told me that you were…funny. And that you would amuse me. Why don't we go for a walk tomorrow? You could show me some of your…humor."

Merlin arched an eyebrow and laughed. "Me? Funny? I don't know what Gaius was talking about but – wait, did you say you wanted me to go for a walk…with you?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Yes, you fool. Humor me, remember?"

Merlin snorted. "Well I don't know how funny I'll prove but sure. I'll go for a walk with you."

Arthur smiled. "Excellent. You won't forget?" he asked seriously, knowing that the peasant would.

Merlin grinned. "I can't likely forget a prat like you. You're the prince."

Arthur nodded once, opening the door for Merlin to leave. "Yes, well, I shall see you tomorrow, then."

Merlin smiled and waved, heading back to Gaius with his heart high.

Arthur closed the door and sighed. Now all he had to do was make sure he found Merlin tomorrow and made him go on the walk. One way or another, he would make him remember. Arthur didn't want to think about what would happen if he couldn't. His heart ached at the thought. Merlin had to remember and Arthur was determined to keep trying until he did.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in the physician's room, Merlin burst through the door, excitement plastered over his face from ear to ear. Gaius arched a brow questioningly.

"Someone has asked me to go for a walk tomorrow. They said that you'd told them about me," Merlin announced.

Gaius set dinner in front of the boy. "Really? This person wouldn't happen to be the prince, would it?"

Merlin took a bite of the vegetables on the plate. "Yes, it would. How'd you know?"

Gaius shrugged, sitting down with his own food. "Intuition."

Merlin swallowed. "You told him I was funny?"

The physician eyed him, chewing slowly. "Yes, I suppose I did."

"Mmm, well, I guess thanks for that. I don't know why Arthur wants to go anywhere with me, though."

"Indeed," Gaius mumbled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Merlin woke up earlier than he would have wanted. He lay in bed for a few minutes, watching the sun and birds outside of his window. It would be another perfect day, and hotter, from what he could tell. Maybe he could get Gaius to let him explore the woods for a little while…

The thought of the woods and shade and a lake had Merlin rushing out of bed. He pulled on a tunic, some trousers, and his boots.

Gaius looked at his pupil as he raced out of his room, taking a seat at the table for breakfast. "And what are your plans for this lovely day?"

Merlin took a bite of the eggs Gaius had laid before him. "I was going to go explore. It is a lovely day, as you say."

"No walks with Prince Arthur, I take it?"

Merlin frowned, swallowing a piece of egg. "The prince? Of Camelot? What would he want with a peasant like me? And besides. I think I'd rather avoid those snobby types."

Gaius rolled his eyes, knowing from yesterday that that wasn't exactly true. _Knock, knock, knock._ The old man stood up. He opened the door with widened eyes as he saw who had come. "Your highness."

"Gaius," Prince Arthur replied, following the physician into his room.

"And what do I owe the pleasure to this time?"

Arthur looked over to Merlin who had stopped eating and was watching in confusion. "I've come to get Merlin." The prince walked over to the boy and clapped him on the shoulder. "Good of you to be up. Come on now, we have to get going."

Merlin hurriedly stood up. "Wait, what's going- "

Arthur pulled him out the door. "Good bye, Gaius. I'll bring him back later."

Gaius smiled and waved the two good bye.

Merlin frowned at the pretentious – albeit – beautiful man next to him. His red shirt clung to his skin, leaving just enough of an opening at the top for Merlin's imagination to-

"I thought we'd go into the woods today, rather than the market. It should be cooler in there," Arthur stated, walking briskly out the gates and into the training courtyard, towards the forest.

Merlin picked up his pace, struggling to keep up. "I'm sorry, but I don't remember ever having met you…or making these plans."

Arthur rolled his eyes and laughed. "Oh Merlin, you really do know how to be funny. Come on. Take a walk with me and I'll explain. Besides, I'm the prince. You have to do what I say."

Merlin frowned at this. "Well yes, I suppose."

They entered the cover of the trees which dropped the temperature immediately. Arthur led the way, following a small trail. They walked for a little while, pausing every so often to admire some of the beauties of the forest. Merlin pointed out a purple butterfly.

"Look," he said excitedly. The butterfly fluttered up, disturbed by their voices, before settling back down onto its flower.

Arthur leaned forward, watching Merlin's face. His smile stretched wide from ear to ear. The prince smiled. He had only kind of known this man for a few days but already he could feel his heart slipping. Merlin glanced at the quiet prince, the prince he had just met today, the prince who had barged into his life as if they had known each other for weeks, not minutes.

"Are you going to explain to me what exactly is going on?" Merlin asked, standing up.

Arthur watched him. He had almost forgotten that Merlin still thought this was their first time meeting. He rubbed his neck nervously, not sure where to begin or even how to convince him that what he was saying was the truth.

Merlin waited patiently, watching the prince with wide eyes. Arthur took a deep breath. "Well, this will sound crazy to you. But Gaius and I really don't know what is going on or how to stop it so I'm just going to tell you."

Merlin nodded for the prince to continue. Arthur clasped his hands together and faced him, his heart racing. "We met outside of the castle gates roughly 3 days ago. I was, well, being rather rude to my servant when you came along and stopped me. From that point on you had me intrigued. Later that same day, I ran into you in the market. You weren't afraid to speak your mind…and I liked that. Most people are feeble fools when they speak to me. They only tell me what I wish to hear. But not you. So I asked you to go to the tournament. That next day, I waited, but you never showed up. I found you later, getting water, and it was like you had never met me before."

Arthur paused, letting that statement sink in. Merlin studied him with wide eyes. Was this some sort of joke? If so, he didn't understand. "And?" Merlin pushed.

Arthur swallowed. "We met two more times after that, each on a new day. The next time was in the market place. You were at an herbs stall. I asked you if you were trying to trick me and demanded to know who you lived with. But again, it was like it was the first time you had ever seen me. So I spoke to Gaius and he helped me come up with a plan. He sent you to me with medicine. I told you that Gaius had told me about you. Then I suggested we go for this walk."

"But I still didn't remember? Why do you keep trying, then?" Merlin whispered, entranced by the prince's sorrowed gaze that had fallen to the forest floor.

He looked up at that, his eyes shining with a range of emotions. "No! And that's what I can't figure out!" He leaned in towards the boy. "I've said to myself, 'He's just a peasant who's playing tricks' or 'He must have an illness of some sort. Don't bother yourself.' But here I am. I can't explain it but…like I've said, Merlin, you're different. And I like that." The prince leaned in closer, too close, staring into Merlin's icy blue eyes. His heart raced and before he knew what he was doing, before he could stop himself, he pressed his lips to Merlin's.

A torrent of warmth rushed through him. Arthur opened his eyes to see Merlin's widen in surprise and then recognition. After a moment – a delicious, perfect, heart-racing moment – the prince pulled back, staring at Merlin worriedly.

Merlin waivered for a moment as all of his memories of the prince flooded back into his mind. His eyes widened as he remembered the conversations, the glances, the idiotic words he had said. "Oh," he mumbled, touching his lips.

Arthur held out a hand, clutching Merlin's arm to make sure he didn't fall. "Merlin?"

Before the prince could say or do anything else, Merlin ran.

He raced through the woods, panic pushing him faster. He couldn't stop thinking about Arthur's lips…his words…and how Merlin had forgotten him every single day. He was also terrified. He didn't know why the prince kissed him…or what it meant…or why he didn't remember anything until now. So he did what came natural – after using magic, of course. He ran.

Arthur stood there and watched him go, his heart collapsing. He had taken a chance. A stupid one at that, but a chance that, internally, felt right. But Merlin didn't even know him. He was probably wondering why the prince of Camelot was talking to him in the first place, let alone kissing him. Maybe Merlin didn't even feel that way about other…other men.

Arthur sighed and sat down, thinking. It had felt right. Every single sense had told him to do it, lean in, get closer, this was okay. But now his stomach was sour and he was left feeling worse than when Merlin didn't know him at all. He didn't know what to do.

The prince closed his eyes, thinking about what had gone wrong. Today was supposed to go well but instead, things had taken a turn for the worse. And yet…Arthur could have sworn that Merlin's eyes had flashed in remembrance.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Merlin raced into his room, not speaking a word to Gaius. He slammed the door shut with magical force and collapsed on his bed. Gaius stood there, shocked. Then he noted that Arthur wasn't with him. He sighed and put down his tweezers before knocking lightly on Merlin's door. No answer. The physician pushed through, finding Merlin in a heap on his bed.

He sat down and patted the boy's leg. "Merlin…tell me what happened."

Merlin sat up slowly, wiping tears from his eyes. "Gaius, I remember Arthur."

Gaius' eyebrows rose. "Is that so. How?"

Merlin sniffed. "Well, we went for that walk. And then Arthur started talking about it, the times we've met. And then…he…he, uh…." He dragged off, unable to finish the sentence.

"Go on," the older man acquiesced.

"Well after, I remember everything…and then I ran."

Gaius nodded. Even he could fill in the missing gap there. "I see."

The boy turned to him. "Gaius…that's not the worst part…I like him. But I'm stupid. He's the prince. The best I can hope for is to not get thrown into jail, now. And yet…I just wish I hadn't run."

Gaius nodded again, patting Merlin's leg. "Well…I'm glad you remember. That is, for today, anyway. We don't know what tomorrow will bring." Those words, unfortunately, did nothing to soothe the wizard's frayed emotions.

"So the chances are I won't remember him…again?" Merlin whispered. He paused as another thought crossed his mind. "You knew about this."

Gaius leaned back. "Yes, I did. What did you want me to do about it? I didn't know anything was wrong until the prince came to me himself about the problem. He cares an awful lot for you, Merlin."

"Why didn't you try to fix me?" Merlin asked.

Gaius sighed. "Well firstly, I didn't know what was wrong. We weren't sure if you were intentionally blocking memories of the prince or if it was something else. Besides, what could I have done to make you believe me?"

Merlin let out a frustrated breath. "But it's all true?"

Gaius nodded. "Yes, Merlin. It is."

The warlock didn't respond. "And we don't know how to fix it?"

The physician shook his head. "No. This is the first time in a few days that you even remember everything. I will have to speak to Arthur about what he did to make that work…"

Merlin shook his head and laid back down. "Ask away. I doubt he'll want to speak with me again. Not after what happened."

Gaius sighed and patted Merlin's shoulder. "Love…is a tricky magic, Merlin. Even the greatest sorcerers have yet to figure it out. But one day…your heart will know how to control it."

With that, he blew out the candle and left his ward to sleep. Merlin stared at the moon in the sky, covered by smoky clouds. He had surely made a fool of himself. A prince, _the_ prince, kisses him and he runs. Merlin touched his lips softly. He almost thought he could still feel Arthur there.

The warlock kicked off his shoes and grabbed his blanket. If he had one bit of fortune coming his way it was that he wouldn't remember this embarrassment in the morning.

On the other hand, he wouldn't remember Arthur, either.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The prince stared up at the red canvas ceiling of his bed. He couldn't stop thinking about Merlin, that afternoon, and the kiss.

He had felt…complete when he kissed Merlin, like there was no other place to be; like being near him was the only thing he had to do in this world to survive. And now that he was gone, he felt alone. Cold. Bare.

He couldn't stop thinking about how Merlin had run.

Every time the prince saw the panic in those icy eyes, his heart twinged. He punched the pillow next to him, growling and wishing he didn't care so damn much. But he couldn't help it. Merlin's face was there again, his dorky ears, his bright smile, his cool eyes…they haunted the prince.

 _Tomorrow_ , he thought. _Tomorrow I will talk to Gaius. And tomorrow, we will make this right._

Arthur had made Merlin remember. Now he had to make him smile again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Take this potion before you eat and it should help," Gaius instructed, pressing a vile of blue liquid into the woman's hand.

She smiled at him and pulled down one sleeve of her worn purple dress. She turned to go and then paused. A knowing gleam came into her eye. "How is Merlin?"

Gaius arched a brow at the offhanded question. "Merlin? Well, he's fine, I suppose."

The woman smiled. "Well. I'm sure he is." With that, she left. Moments later, there came another knock on the door.

Gaius answered it, slightly frazzled from all of the attention he had been seeing this morning. "Sire," Gaius exclaimed, opening the door for King Uther to come in. He bowed slightly and the king smiled.

"Gaius, my old friend. I have a question for you. I am looking for my son. I have been told that he has visited you several times recently. Do you have any idea of his whereabouts?"

Gaius frowned. "I assure you, my highness, I have not seen Prince Arthur yet today."

 _Knock, knock, knock_. Gaius looked to the door and the king motioned to him to answer it. The physician opened it and in walked Prince Arthur.

Arthur cast a surprised glance at his father. "Father. What a surprise to see you here."

Uther stared at his son. "I could say the same to you, Arthur."

The two stood in silence, waiting for the other to speak. King Uther took the lead. "Well, Arthur, what brings you here?"

Arthur raised a brow in surprise. "Oh, well, I think I may have torn a muscle in my shoulder." He grabbed his shoulder and winced convincingly. "Yes, I'll have to take it easier on the training."

Uther raised his head. "Certainly." He turned to the physician, who stood quietly between the family feud. "Well, I expect to see that sleeping draft before tonight."

"Of course, your majesty," Gaius replied, going along with King's abrupt charade.

Uther nodded to him. He looked to his son. "Arthur."

"Father."

There was a pause. "Yes. Alright. I shall see you later, then." Arthur nodded in respect and Uther left with a swish of his cloak.

The prince turned to Gaius who stared at him questioningly. "Are you here for your shoulder or to ask about a certain boy?"

Arthur bowed his head. "Did he remember anything when he woke up?"

Gaius lowered his gaze. "No, sire."

Arthur sighed, wiping his face with one hand. "I don't know what else to do, Gaius."

"Your highness, if I may ask, why do you care so much? You could easily have told me about it and then left me to deal with the consequences. But you didn't."

Arthur turned back to him and then looked away from the stern gaze he had known his whole life. "Gaius…I wish I knew the answer to that…but I honestly don't know….I keep telling myself that I'm doing this for the sake of the crown. But," he laughed, "I think it may be for a lot more now."

Gaius patted his arm gently. "Whatever you did last night seemed to work well."

Arthur looked up. "Last night…did he tell you?"

Gaius bowed his head. "Not…exactly, so to say. But I know Merlin. It's what he didn't say that let me know he was trying to protect you by not telling me about the kiss."

Arthur straightened, stepping closer to the physician in a burst of anger. He pointed his finger at him. "If this ever gets out…No one must know about this."

Gaius nodded. "I understand, sire. I am merely suggesting that you try it again. That might have been what…woke Merlin up, so to speak."

Arthur's eyes brightened. He backed away, thinking. "Are you sure it will work?"

Gaius grimaced at the question. "Arthur, when it comes to matters of the heart, I am sure of nothing."

Arthur nodded slowly in resignation. "Yes…well, I suppose I will…work this out. Thank you."

Gaius bowed as the prince took his leave, thinking about how to kiss Merlin. He walked back to his room deep in thought, formulating a plan to get Merlin to understand. They may have found a solution to one part of this nightmare…now he just had to pray it worked.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Arthur crept through the dark hallways quietly. He was on his way to Merlin, to test out the theory Gaius and he had devised earlier. He peered around one corner carefully, making sure there were no guards in the corridor to the physician's room.

As he reached the door to Gaius' chambers, he paused. He knew he couldn't wake the old man…he would not only disapprove but possibly have a heart-attack. The prince pushed the thin wooden door open slowly. He slid in through the small opening, looking around for the sleeping physician. Arthur spied him not far away, lying on a cot by his bookshelf. He tiptoed past the man, freezing when Gaius snored loudly. He held his breath, not daring to make even a whisper of a sound, before deciding that the silence meant it was safe to continue. After he had passed the dragon, he entered into Merlin's room.

The man was curled up under a blanket, so small that he almost looked like a child. Arthur smiled. He walked over to Merlin's bed and gently tapped his shoulder to wake him. Merlin stirred, mumbling in his sleep.

"Gaius, not yet. I'm not ready to wake up."

"Merlin," Arthur whispered, hoping to not stress the man more and wake up Gaius.

Merlin rolled over and blinked bleary eyes. He looked at the prince, frowning. It took him only a fraction of a second to register that he didn't recognize the face standing above him. His eyes widened and he sat up quickly, holding his hand in front of him. It took him another second and the concern in Arthur's eyes for Merlin to realize that magic might not be the best call right now. The warlock lowered his hand and let the power in his mind subside.

Merlin looked over the extremely gorgeous and strange man in his room. He was wearing a white shirt that glowed in the moonlight. His hair was golden, like the sun, and his eyes were bluer than the ocean water itself. Merlin's heart skipped a beat.

"What…who are you?" he asked softly so as not to wake Gaius.

Arthur put his hands into his brown leather pockets casually. "I'm the prince, Arthur. Come for a walk with me. I have to speak with you."

Merlin cocked one brow suspiciously. "And this couldn't wait until morning?"

Arthur rolled his eyes at the man's stubbornness. "No, Merlin. It is of great importance that I speak with you. Now. I don't wish to use my power of authority but I will get my guards, if I must."

Merlin stumbled out of bed, keeping the blanket with him. He didn't dare disturb Gaius…especially if the prince had somehow found out about his magic but didn't want to put him in jail. "I'm not exactly…dressed."

Arthur almost smiled but turned around diligently. Merlin scrambled for his clothes, putting on a loose red tunic and his brown pants. He slipped into his boots before standing up slowly and coughing to let the prince know he was ready.

Arthur turned back to him and smiled. "Excellent. Let's go, then." He led the way out the door and both men made sure not to wake the still sleeping physician.

Once outside, Arthur headed to the far side of the training yard, following the border to the woods. Merlin walked with him, quiet, but musing at the weirdness of such an event. He waited for the prince to speak his mind.

Once they had walked out of sight of the castle, the prince paused and turned towards Merlin. He didn't look at the questioning face but rather stared at his trembling hands. His heart quickened its pace, loudening, and he could have sworn that Merlin could hear it.

"Arthur," Merlin started, wondering about the reason for such behavior…and from a royal he had never met before.

Arthur looked up at the sound of his name, watching Merlin's bright and earnest eyes. Then he realized. He didn't need to be nervous. There was no point in stalling. All he had to do was kiss him.

Merlin watched the prince as thoughts flew through his head. And before either could consider what would happen next, Arthur crushed his lips to Merlin's.

Merlin raised his arms, as if to protect himself, when the rush of memories flooded his brain. He saw Arthur, the first time they met, and followed him all the way through the other meetings, the ones where Merlin was completely oblivious. Then he saw their first kiss, yesterday, and how he ran. He remembered the feel of Arthur's lips, the panic and worry and love and excitement. Merlin saw all of this as the prince slowly moved his lips against his. A warmth ran between them, like fire, or hot water. Arthur clutched Merlin's waist, holding him there for the few seconds that it took to awaken the other man. Then he pulled back and Merlin gasped. His heart thumped and Arthur waited, watching with concern as to what Merlin would do next.

The warlock looked up, his thoughts still cluttered, memories he didn't know he had still racing. "Arthur?" he asked, his voice thick with the agglomeration of emotions he was just now remembering.

Arthur smiled, seeing the light in Merlin's eyes change. "Do you remember?"

Merlin smiled slowly, hesitantly. "Yes. Everything. Arthur, I'm so sorry…I didn't know what was going on…or how I could forget anything like that…I didn't mean to, I swear-"

Arthur kissed him again, lighter this time, to shut him up. "Merlin, you fool…you remember. That's enough for me."

The warlock blushed and shied away from the prince. He was still unused to the fact that Arthur had cared enough to do this…and that he was still here, not in a cell…and that the prince had kissed him at all.

Merlin turned to the prince as this thought struck his brain. "You didn't give up."

Arthur grabbed his hand and they started walking. "Hmm?"

Merlin looked at their entwined fingers. "You…you never gave up on me. You kept trying…you haven't thrown me into jail…and you…we…"

Arthur stopped and faced the blubbering idiot. He took Merlin's other hand into his, making the warlock look at him. "Merlin…I'm not going to give up on you. Do you remember what I told you the first time we met?"

Merlin smiled, happy to be able to think back to that day. "You said I was different, but you hadn't figured out why, yet."

Arthur sighed, looking at Merlin's smiling face. "Well, I think I know why now."

Merlin glanced up at the statement, his eyes widening in disbelief. He had always known that he wouldn't fall in love with a girl…that was just who he was…but when he met the prince…all of those times, his heart and brain had automatically said 'don't even think about it'. So he didn't. He never did. People didn't fall in love with Merlin like he fell for them. So to hear for once that someone, and not just anyone, but the prince of Camelot, shared his feelings…well, Merlin didn't know whether he should let his heart believe in such a dream.

"Are you…but Arthur…" Merlin dragged off, unable to speak the turmoil of thoughts on his mind.

Arthur sighed. "I know. I'm the prince…it's not…. _right_. But I don't care, Merlin." He cupped the man's face gently with one hand. "I've never really been interested in anyone. Sure there might have been a lady here…a secret knight there…but in reality…I've always felt alone. And that changed when I saw you. I don't know how I knew…I just…did. You were different. And perfect. And I didn't want to let that slip by."

Merlin's heart picked up speed. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He looked at Arthur, studying the love and warmth in the prince's eyes and that's when he knew….It was Arthur. He hadn't forgotten anything else, just him. And he was the only one who could make him remember everything…all with a kiss. Merlin's head felt light as he finally accepted…Arthur was it. He touched his lips, smiling.

The prince watched Merlin carefully, looking for any sign that he was going to run again. But Merlin just looked up and smiled, squeezing Arthur's hand tight. "I'm glad you figured it out."

Arthur smiled and wrapped Merlin in his arms, happy to be holding him. The stars glinted down upon them, almost like a blessing from the universe. "And I'm glad you remember me."

The two men separated, holding onto each other's hands as they continued walking. They had some time to make up for when Merlin couldn't remember anything. And they had plans to make to make sure that that didn't happen again.

"So it's settled. I just have to find you every morning and kiss you and you'll remember," Arthur said, kicking a rock with his shoe. He grinned at the man beside him. "Sounds like a brilliant challenge that I will, of course, conquer."

Merlin laughed. "Yes. It seems like you get the fun part. Meanwhile, I'll just be standing there wondering who in the worlds this beautiful man is that is trying to kiss me."

Arthur chuckled. "We will need to figure out what's going on, though."

Merlin nodded in agreement. "Well, Gaius already knows. I'm sure he'll be looking for things. I'll make sure to help him."

"And I as well. Since you'll be forgetting me every morning, I have to do all I can within a day to make an impression."

Merlin smiled. "I look forward to that."

The two smiled and laughed and chatted some more, enjoying the moonlight and each other's company. Together, they felt at peace.

From the castle towers, Uther stood watching his son and the boy below. He couldn't make out the details of what they were doing or saying, but Uther knew to be suspicious. He had set a guard to follow Arthur ever since the prince seemed to disappear a few days ago. The guard had come to him immediately when he saw the prince sneaking out.

Uther watched from above, wondering what Arthur was doing. He didn't have discriminating proof yet to call against the boy…but when he did, he would be sure to put an end to whatever new game this was.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

A whole week had passed since Arthur and Merlin had admitted their feelings for each other. Every day, Merlin would wake up without any clue who Arthur was and every day Arthur would sneak down to Merlin's room and wake the memories of his love. Then they would spend the day with each other – or as much of it as they could – either walking, talking, or making out.

Today, Saturday, marked the first day of Camelot's week-long festival celebrating the end of magic in the kingdom. Arthur was just waking when a guard knocked on his door.

"Yes? Come in," Arthur called from his bed, sitting up. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as the door opened.

"King Uther requires your presence in the throne room," the guard said crisply.

Arthur nodded. "Tell him I shall be there shortly." The guard bowed and left, closing the door behind him.

Arthur stood, tossing the thick blankets back onto the bed. He stretched, yawning, and flexing tight muscles. Then he searched through his cupboard for the clothes he would be expected to wear for the festival.

After dressing in the red shirt and black pants, he slipped into his favorite pair of boots before heading to see his father. The guards opened the door before him and Arthur walked in, spying his father sitting on the throne speaking to one of the head ceremony masters. They laughed shortly at something said, possibly one of the entertainments for the week.

"Yes, thank you, that will be all," Uther announced. The ceremony master bowed and left, nodding at the approaching prince.

"Father," Arthur started. "You wished to see me?"

Uther looked up to his son. "Yes. I needn't remind you of the importance of this week."

Arthur shook his head, lowering his gaze. "No."

The king nodded. "You will attend all of the events this week and stand by my side to welcome our guests and entertainment. I do not want you sneaking off anywhere, do you understand?"

Arthur tilted his head respectfully. "Yes, father. I would not miss them."

"Excellent. Then we must begin preparing for tonight."

Arthur looked up, worry forming in his chest. "If I may, sire, I just have to-"

Uther glared at him. "No. Nothing requires your attention more than our plans for the week. Whatever it is can wait."

 _Merlin_ ….Arthur thought. He opened his mouth to argue but at the look from his father, closed it again and sighed. "Yes, father."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gaius looked at the sun, high in the sky. Already after noon and no sign of the prince. The physician bit his cheek, wondering where he was. Then a thought struck him.

"Merlin?" Gaius asked.

The warlock popped his head out from his room. "Yes, Gaius?"

"Do you happen to know what the day is?"

Merlin scrunched his nose up, thinking. "Um…Saturday? Yes, I think it's Saturday.

Gaius nodded his head as realization dawned on him. "Ahh that makes sense, then."

Merlin frowned at the randomness of the comment but didn't reply. The physician turned back to his work. Today was the first day of the festival. No wonder Arthur hadn't arrived yet. Knowing Uther, the poor boy was probably under lock and key, responding to the king's every whimsy and need. Gaius sighed. He was going to the feast later that night anyway. He might as well bring Merlin with him.

Gaius chuckled at the thought. He would be bringing a great sorcerer to a feast celebrating the end of magic…if the king even knew what went on around him…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I just don't understand why I'm here," Merlin complained for the thousandth time.

Gaius rolled his eyes. "You're here to work, Merlin." The physician handed him a pot of wine.

Merlin huffed and went off, filling goblets. He looked around the room every now and then, studying the knights and ladies seated at the tables. At the head table sat King Uther with a beautiful young woman and man on either side of him, each contrasting to the other. Merlin's eyes kept going back to the man on Uther's left, who Merlin assumed was the prince. He laughed brightly, chatting with one of the knights not far from him.

Another man in striped red pants and a feather hat walked up behind the king, saying something in his ear. Uther arched a brow, listening. Then he smiled and nodded. The other man walked off and Uther stood, coughing to get everyone's attention. He raised his hands to quiet the people.

"Welcome to the first day of the weeklong festival celebrating the riddance of magic within Camelot. Tonight, we have wonderful entertainment in the form of Lady Margrin. Let us welcome her," Uther said, smiling. He began clapping as the Lady Margrin entered to the applause.

Merlin had walked over to where Gaius stood at the side of the King's table. He watched Lady Margrin carefully, biting his lip. The hairs on the back of his neck rose as he took in the beautiful woman with thick black hair and a deep purple dress. His magic had risen in his mind, like a warning, but he couldn't figure out why.

The Lady looked his way and smiled and for a split second, Merlin could have sworn that her eyes had flashed purple. He gasped and nudged Gaius, who frowned. "What is it, Merlin?"

Merlin shook his head, unsure. "I…There's something not right."

Gaius watched his ward. "What do you mean?" he whispered as the Lady Margrin began singing.

Merlin bit his lip. "I don't know."

The two turned to watch the singer. Her voice was enchanting, flowing like water, open like the night sky. In her voice, Merlin heard the stars and the moon. With her words, a picture was created before her, black and velvety, never-ending. Merlin's eyes began to grow heavy. Magic pulsed through his body, jolting him awake. He looked around him with wide eyes. Everyone had fallen asleep and the darkness had become a reality. Merlin quickly covered his ears, watching as the room seemed to age. Dust and cobwebs created a thick film over the sleeping royals. The warlock looked to the singing enchantress. She had lost the mask of serenity and now held a knife, staring first at Merlin, then Arthur. Her voice rose in pitch as she pulled her arm back, getting ready to throw the dagger at the prince.

Merlin's heart kicked into overtime. His mind slowed the scene down and he looked to the chandelier above the witch. His eyes flashed gold and the chandelier broke from its chain. The witch didn't have time to move before she was crushed underneath of the lights.

Silence filled the room. Merlin's heartbeat echoed in his ears. The candles flickered back to life, warming the room. Slowly, people began to stir, first the knights at the tables, sitting up slowly and pulling webs and dust off of themselves, then the royal family. Uther lifted his head, looking around as if in a daze. He saw the witch lying underneath of the chandelier, presumably dead. Arthur shook his head, trying to clear his mind of the fog that had poisoned it. He looked to his father worriedly.

No one dared to speak. It wasn't until Uther did that the eerie silence was broken. "What has happened here?"

Before he could answer, purple lightening flashed from the middle of the room. The chandelier was blown to pieces and the witch rose above the ground, dagger in hand. She stared at Merlin, speaking, "You will see me again, Merlin."

Then she threw the dagger and disappeared in burst of purple smoke. Merlin's magic kicked in once more, watching the dagger as it sped at the prince's heart. His eyes flashed gold and he ran forward, pushing the dagger slightly to the side with his magic while pulling the prince out of harm's way. Within the second that this happened, no one saw anything but Merlin pulling the prince aside.

The two men fell to the floor as the dagger flew through the chair with a loud _crack_. The chair splintered into two where the knife had struck it. Arthur and Merlin stared at it in amazement. Uther stood up, eyes wide. Merlin's stomach dropped. Now he was sure of it. The king had seen his magic. He was a goner.

Uther helped his son up and Merlin scrambled to stand beside him. The king wore a half crazed smile. "You saved my boy," he stated, clapping Arthur on the shoulder. Arthur looked over to Merlin, his heart swelling with love and pride.

Merlin looked away shyly. "No, it was nothing, really."

Uther shook his head and turned to Arthur. "Now I understand your focus on this boy." He looked back to Merlin. "You shall be rewarded for this. I announce you as Prince Arthur's manservant."

Merlin's eyes widened. _Manservant_? He thought ludicrously. _I save his life and am punished by work…perfect_.

Arthur frowned at his father's declaration. "Father!" How would he keep his and Merlin's relationship secret now?

Uther began clapping for the manservant. The knights and ladies around them joined in. Merlin sighed. At least the king wasn't completely aware of what happened. He thought back to the event and wondered how the witch had known him…and why she had wanted to kill Arthur.

Arthur let out a deep breath, also thinking about what had just happened. He knew what he saw and heard…at least he thought he did…now he just had to figure out what the witch had wanted with Merlin and him.

The two men looked at each other and shrugged, accepting the fate, both contemplating the different outcomes.

Arthur thought about having Merlin with him almost all of the time now. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all…

The warlock was thinking otherwise.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Merlin took a deep breath of the cool, nighttime air and leaned over the balcony miserably, staring down at the town lights below. He saves the prince and gets paid by having to pick up after royalty. Lovely. He turned his gaze to the moon. And yet, no matter how much he thought he would dislike being Arthur's slave, he didn't regret saving the prince. There was something about him that made Merlin's heart…warm. He rolled his eyes and sighed. Great. Now he was turning into a sap too. _Don't even think about it_ , he told himself. There was no way he could be with the prince.

"Merlin," a voice murmured from behind him. The warlock straightened, turning to see the prince.

He sighed. "Yes, sire?"

Arthur went to stand beside him. "You saved me."

Merlin laughed emotionlessly and looked away. "So people say."

Arthur brought Merlin's face towards his. Before Merlin could move or register what was happening, the prince crushed his lips to his. The kiss was sweet, gentle, relaxed, as if there were all the time in the world for them to be there.

Merlin's heart melted as his memories came rushing back. He saw himself saving the prince and his automatic reaction was to hold Arthur tighter. The prince twitched slightly at the unexpected reaction but soon held Merlin closer, pushing him against the balcony.

The kiss became more heated. Arthur grabbed Merlin's hips and held them tight, pressing as close as he could. He bit the man's lip and Merlin gasped, letting Arthur in. He sucked his tongue gently, dragging his own over Merlin's lips. The warlock whimpered as Arthur dragged his lips across Merlin's smooth jawline, dropping towards his neck to suck and nibble, just below the ear. Merlin gasped.

"Arthur…as much…as I- ungh…w-want you to keep doing that…we're not exactly…being private," Merlin managed to whisper around the strangled sounds he couldn't help make….Oh how he wished Arthur's tongue could keep doing that, right there, so perfect-

The prince leaned back and sighed but smirked at Merlin's longing glance. "That was for saving my life."

Merlin smiled and rubbed the spot where Arthur had been sucking, wishing he could pull the prince back to him. "Well I guess I'll just have to save you more often, won't I?"

Arthur grinned. "And what do I get for saving you every day?"

Merlin raised an eyebrow. "From what? The opportunity to forget your stupid prat face? Not much saving if you ask me."

Arthur pouted and leaned closer. "But you love this prat face, Merlin." Arthur gave him the puppy eyes. Merlin watched the blue irises closely and pecked him on the nose before he could move. Arthur scoffed and growled. "I will get my revenge someday. You're not allowed to be so bloody cute."

Merlin smiled sweetly and Arthur pulled him into a hug. The warlock sighed as the night's chaos settled on his mind. He kept replaying Arthur's near death repeatedly, thanking the gods that it hadn't ended any other way.

"Arthur," Merlin whispered.

"Yes, Merlin?" Arthur mumbled, his chin resting on Merlin's soft black hair.

"I'm glad…for whatever connection it is we have. It keeps us together…even when I can't remember you. And it kept you alive, tonight. I keep thinking about what would have happened…if I hadn't been there…if I hadn't known and felt that I had to save you. You would, you would be dead and I don't think I could handle that." Merlin stumbled off as tears filled his eyes. He kept seeing Arthur, lying in his arms, lifeless, cold. Gone.

Arthur frowned worriedly and turned the warlock towards him. He looked into Merlin's sky blue eyes brimming with tears. He gently wiped them away with one calloused thumb. He went on to trace Merlin's features, his lips, nose, eyes, cheeks.

"Don't cry, Merlin," Arthur murmured, staring at him with all of the love he could muster. "No man is worth your tears."

Merlin shook his head, squeezing Arthur's hand. "No, Arthur, you're wrong. You are worth all of the tears I have. You are worth all of the love I can give."

Arthur brought him into his arms, hugging him close. He whispered into his love's ear. "It's alright…I'm fine…I'm here with you…I always will be."

After a few minutes, Merlin's nerves calmed as his mind and heart accepted that Arthur was there and wasn't leaving. He pulled back, wiping away tears and laughing roughly. "I'm sorry," he muttered.

Arthur shook his head. "Don't be. It grieves me to see you upset. But I also enjoy seeing that you care…it makes it real."

Merlin smiled a small smile. "Easy for you to say. You can remember. I'm stuck waiting for you to wake me up every morning. Or later, in cases like today."

Arthur smiled sadly. "Yes, I know…but now that you're my manservant, you can be with me at all times. And Gaius will make sure that you are sent my way. We really do need to figure out how to break this curse…"

Merlin nodded. "Yes. I think I'll go to the library sometime tomorrow. Gaius has found nothing in his books so he suggested we extend our search."

"Excellent. I'll join you. Tomorrow night? I should be done with my festival duties by then."

Merlin smiled and held his and Arthur's hands up. "It's a date."


	8. Chapter 7

**WARNING - A/N: Hey guys! Just real quick…I wanted to give my apologies for the earlier chapters. I didn't realize how…well, sloppily written they were. So yeah, that last chapter was hopefully more entertaining and I'll make sure to not get lazy in the forthcoming scenes! Also, this is a longer chapter…I've thought about cutting it in half but decided against it. Later on (like the last bit after the last break) has M rated stuff, just so you're warned! Thanks guys!**

 **Chapter 7**

"Merlin…Merlin! Wake up! You're going to be late."

The warlock rolled over, mind groggy. He blinked slowly at the physician standing above him. Then he glanced out the window. The sun was just in the sky. "Gaius, it's too early," he mumbled, rolling back over and curling into his pillow.

The physician rolled his eyes and pulled the blanket off of his ward. "Merlin, please don't make me go get the bucket of water. The prince needs to be woken up."

The wizard mumbled something under his breath that closely resembled, "Stupid prince."

Gaius smiled. "Come on."

Merlin groaned once more before he realized he had no idea what Gaius was talking about in the first place.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arthur heard the knocks on his door and rolled over, still in bed. "Come in," he grumbled. He had woken early after a night of little rest and much tossing and turning and was not looking forward to the day ahead.

The door opened and in walked Merlin. Arthur's mood instantly lifted. He had forgotten the man was his servant, as of last night. "Merlin," Arthur welcomed with a smile. He stood up, forgetting about his half nakedness.

Merlin coughed politely and looked away. "I'm sorry I'm late…I've never been here before so I had some troubles finding the room."

Arthur turned to his wardrobe. "No worries," he said absentmindedly, not paying attention to the words coming out of his manservant's mouth. He sighed, looking through the clothes. "Will you help me pick something to wear for the festival today?" he asked, turning to smile at the man.

Merlin's eyes widened in surprise at the…tone of Arthur's voice. He walked over slowly, his heart racing at the prince's…unusual request. He picked a white shirt with gold hem-work that he thought would bring out the prince's shining hair and some black pants turning back to him and handing out the clothes expectantly.

Arthur waggled his eyebrows seductively. "Won't you help me into them? I know you've been wanting to…"

Merlin tilted his head in confusion. "Um, sire…are you usually this…friendly to your servants? Should I…I won't mention anything," the warlock asked softly, trying to abstain from looking at the smooth muscles of Arthur's chest. He swallowed and glanced down quickly, failing. His heart beat faster. _This is not really happening_ , he thought. The prince was beautiful and apparently kind but why would he show this side of himself? Especially to a lowly servant he had just met….Merlin pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Nope. This was real.

Arthur looked at him with wide eyes. "Whatever do you mean- oh for god's sake!" Arthur huffed, suddenly remembering about Merlin's curse. He blushed slightly to himself as he realized what a fool he had been making of himself before turning to his servant, who had stepped back some.

Arthur sighed, waving a hand to motion Merlin to him. "Come here for a moment, Merlin."

Merlin straightened, shaking his head stiffly. "No, um that's quite alright sire."

Arthur cut him off. "Just get over here you bloody idiot."

Merlin shook his head again, backing up against the wall. "I'm quite fine right here, thank you. I could go get, uh, someone?"

Arthur rolled his eyes and strutted over to the trembling warlock who tried desperately not to run…or stare. Arthur tilted Merlin's head towards him and kissed him lightly and quickly. He felt Merlin relax and sigh underneath of him and the prince smiled against his servant's lips as he returned to him. Then he pulled back just enough to see the blue of Merlin's eyes. He stared into them wonderingly.

"Better?" Arthur asked quietly.

Merlin smiled softly, his head feeling dizzily full as new colors and sounds raced through it. "Much."

Arthur grinned and walked towards the discarded clothes, tossing them to Merlin. "Good. Now will you dress me?"

"Well I'd much rather _undress_ you but…" Merlin stopped, clamping his hands over his mouth, ears flaming at the words he hadn't meant to speak out loud.

Arthur walked back over to the servant slowly, a look of pleasant surprise on his face. He cocked an eyebrow as he pressed closer to him. Merlin took a deep breath in, trying to calm his speeding heart. Arthur's presence alone made him burn….when he was this close….and suggestive, Merlin felt on fire. Arthur slowly dragged his hand across Merlin's neck, pulling at his scarf teasingly. The warlock closed his eyes and coughed. Arthur picked up one of his love's hands and gently led it down his bare chest. Merlin opened his eyes and watched the movement, pressing into Arthur's smooth skin. Soon he needed little help from the prince. He began to trace the firm muscles, going further down, circling a small white scar with his thumb. He went a little lower and stopped, breathing hard. Arthur grinned, lust in his wide blue eyes. He guided Merlin's hand a little further down….down…tracing his waist band. Merlin took a sharp breath as he hooked his fingers into the prince's sleeping trousers. That's when Arthur let go and Merlin's hand fell. He looked up, face flushed.

Arthur grinned and took a step back, much to the displeasure of the servant. He gritted his teeth at Arthur's cocky smile. "That was quite out of your personality to say, Merlin…are you sure you meant it?"

Merlin glared at him and threw him his clothes. "You know, it's not nice to tease me like that. I really did….mean it."

Arthur's presumptuous smile faded. He went back over to Merlin, grabbing one hand and looking at him sincerely. "And Merlin, believe me when I say this will kill me to state, but…I want to wait. For you." Merlin went to stop him but Arthur raised a hand before he could speak. "I want nothing more than to be with you in all ways possible. And it makes me very happy to know you feel similarly…however, when one is…in love….I don't want to ruin anything. I want to know that it's the right time. I care more about you than just for sex and I want to do this all right…and proper."

Merlin sighed and looked away, feeling slightly rejected and embarrassed. What Arthur had said made a lot of sense…but it still hurt. Arthur frowned as Merlin saddened. He lifted the warlock's face to his gently, looking into his wintery blue eyes. Then he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. Merlin kissed him back, just as sweetly, not ever wanting to be separated. But all too soon the prince pulled away, leaning his head against Merlin's, his heart racing. If he wasn't careful then Merlin's overpowering cuteness would make him break that earlier statement.

He took a few steps back, turning around. He dropped his trousers and pulled on the new pants quickly before turning back to Merlin. The man smiled at him. "Do you still require assistance dressing the rest of the way?" Merlin asked, holding up the white shirt that Arthur had been wearing when he and Merlin had first discussed their feelings.

Arthur grinned, glad to have Merlin's smile and humor back in place. He went back to the servant who rolled the shirt up to put over his head. Merlin dragged the cloth down over his head and arms slowly, straightening it at the bottom. He raised his hands to the buttons, all too aware of Arthur's constant gaze. He buttoned each hole carefully and slowly until he reached the last one and the prince's tanned chest was completely covered. He slid his hands down, resting them on Arthur's chest for a moment, feeling the beat of his heart. He looked up and smiled.

"I'm glad you're here," Merlin said simply. Arthur grinned.

"I am, too."

 _Knock knock knock._ Arthur and Merlin jumped apart guiltily. Arthur coughed, trying to hide his embarrassment. "Yes?"

"The King would like you to meet him in front of the castle," a deep voice said from outside.

Arthur nodded and then remembered the guard couldn't see him. "Tell him I will be there shortly."

"As you wish, sire."

Arthur put his boots on and turned to Merlin, who stood there, wondering what he should do. The prince grinned. "Now about my revenge for last night. I have a list of work for you to do. Gaius tells me you're excellent with chores."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Perfect. Because Gaius' word is just what I need."

Arthur chuckled and handed Merlin a piece of paper with chores on it before heading out the door. Merlin looked over the list, scowling. _Royalty_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Merlin had finished shining Arthur's armor for the knighting ceremony later. Now he was on his way to the marketplace for Gaius, having stopped by to see how the physician was doing and landing with more jobs. First, he searched for Arthur, seeing if the prince needed anything from the town while he was there. He was headed back to Arthur's room when he bumped into a group of knights laughing and messing about. Merlin recognized a few of them as some of Arthur's good friends.

Gwaine looked over at the passing servant and nudged the knights around him. They stopped and Merlin continued. "Merlin!" Gwaine called.

The manservant stopped and turned around, frowning. "Yes?"

Gwaine and the rest of the knights walked over to where Merlin stood. "I'm Gwaine. This is Lancelot, Leon, Percival, and Elyan…we've heard you're Arthur's new…servant."

Merlin raised a brow in question. "Well news does travel fast here, doesn't it?"

"Rather," Gwaine said. "Arthur is very…dedicated to you, yes?" The others laughed at this and Merlin frowned again. What were they getting at?

"Well I guess he's just a kind person," Merlin started slowly.

"Yeah, nice if he's screw-"

Lancelot cut Leon off with a glare, shaking his head.

"Look, I don't know what you think is going on but-"

"It's alright, Merlin. We approve of Arthur's choice. We've been waiting for him to get on with it. He's only been complaining about you for who knows how long. We know exactly what's going on. Just ask Lancelot," Gwaine said, interrupting him.

"Oh really, Gwaine. And what would that be?" A voice asked from behind them. The knights turned around, shock written on their face. Arthur stood there, his arms crossed with a glare on his face.

Gwaine smiled sheepishly and patted Merlin on the shoulder, much to the displeasure of the prince. "Well, we uh, you see-"

Arthur raised a hand to stop him, going to stand by Merlin's side. He blushed, embarrassed by the conversation going on. How many people had Arthur told about him? "My servant has work to be doing. You stopping him with your nonsense is not helping."

"And uh, what exactly kind of work would that be, my lord?" Percival asked with a straight face. The others cracked up at the question. Arthur glared.

"Enough! Leave us." Arthur waved the group off and they left, laughing. He turned to his servant. "I'm sorry about them…they care, is all."

Merlin laughed. "Yes, I can tell."

Arthur sighed, rubbing a hand through his golden locks. "What were you doing, anyway?"

"I was actually looking for you. I was heading into the town square for Gaius and I wanted to know if there was anything I could get for you."

Arthur looked around, making sure there weren't any guards, and smiled. He patted Merlin's cheek. "There isn't anything I am thinking of but I wouldn't mind joining you."

Merlin smiled and the two went off, talking about their day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The town square bustled with people. They flitted here and there, gathering things to enjoy the festival. Merlin and Arthur talked as they looked about the stalls of both home and visiting merchants. They stopped every now and then, admiring random trinkets and beautiful flowers. Merlin blushed profusely when a fair maiden in purple handed Arthur a purple Geranium Versicolor, which he in turn gave to Merlin, who had been admiring the bountiful of beautiful plants. Arthur smiled at Merlin's shy cuteness, and the warlock laughed, picking up a bluebell the color of Arthur's eyes. He held it up to the girl questioningly and she nodded, smiling. Merlin turned and tucked it into Arthur's pocket. He chuckled and pat it lovingly, watching Merlin with bright eyes.

They continued on their way, picking up the things Gaius had asked for. They continued to point out little things to each other, laughing and talking about them the whole time. They had reached the herbs stall when Merlin saw him. His heart skipped a beat as the person he was watching turned around and proved to be who he thought it was. A smile stretched upon the other man's face when he saw Merlin and without another word the two hurried to each other.

"Tom!" Merlin exclaimed, wrapping his arms around the other man.

"Merlin! What are you doing here?" Tom asked, hugging Merlin tightly.

"I could ask you the same!"

Arthur walked up to them slowly, frowning. Merlin didn't notice; his focus was on Tom, the man he hadn't seen for so long.

"I'm just passing through. I heard tell you were here…and I thought I'd come see you," Tom explained sheepishly, putting his hands in his pockets.

Merlin grinned, leaving one hand on Tom's arm imperceptibly. "I'm glad you did! It's been ages!"

Tom smiled softly, remembering the last time he and Merlin had been together. "Yes, it has."

At this point Arthur had had enough of being ignored. He coughed politely and Merlin looked to him, remembering that he wasn't alone. "Oh, Arthur, this is Tom. We were…well….uh, best friends, back home. Tom, this is Prince Arthur. I'm his, uh,"

"Manservant," Arthur filled in. His stomach had long since turned sour at Merlin's reaction to this…Tom. He crossed his arms as Merlin's attention returned to Tom. He didn't understand why he was so jealous. He was the one dating Merlin, not this Tom guy! "Don't lollygag all day, Merlin. There are still things to be done. For now, I must return to my duties. I will see you tonight." And before Merlin could say another word, he left, leaving the warlock looking after him in surprise.

Tom nudged him and he shook it off, chopping it up to Arthur being Arthur. He turned back to his friend and they started talking about everything that had happened since they had been apart. The whole time Merlin fingered his flower gently, wondering if Arthur was really okay.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Night had come and Arthur sat at the table in his room, waiting for Merlin to bring dinner and surrounded by the books he had borrowed from the library. It had been another busy day and tomorrow would be no different. Arthur drummed his fingers on the desk restlessly.

A gentle knock came at the door and a moment later Merlin walked in, hands full with a tray of food. Arthur moved the books away so that the servant could place the food down. He nodded his thanks as he began to eat, starving from the longevity of the day. While he was eating, Merlin walked around, straightening the blankets and pillows and picking up the prince's discarded clothes. He stepped around the table, examining the books Arthur had brought from the library. Resting on one was the bluebell Merlin had given him earlier. The servant poured a glass of water and slipped both flowers into it, setting it by the window with a smile. Then he sat down in a chair across from Arthur, grabbing one of the books.

They sat in a tense silence. Arthur ate his food slowly, thinking of what to say and Merlin thumbed through the pages, only partially looking for things about the memory. He could practically feel the worry and frustration emanating from the prince. Finally, he slammed the book closed and lay it on the table.

"Arthur, what's wrong?" Merlin demanded. "You haven't spoken a word to me since you left the marketplace this afternoon."

Arthur arched an eyebrow and took a sip of wine to stall from answering. How could he admit that seeing him with Tom had made him crazily upset? "It's nothing." He pushed the leftovers of his food to the side, grabbing a book. "What are we looking for exactly?"

Merlin sighed and looked away. "Something about a memory curse…anything will do."

Arthur nodded and they started flipping through the pages, slowly and in silence. Merlin finished the first book and moved onto a second. They continued like this for the next half hour. Merlin looked up at the prince every now and then finally decided to take the book from him.

"Why'd you do that?" he demanded.

"Arthur, you'd been staring at the same page for the last fifteen minutes. As much as I think you might be that slow of a reader, I don't think that's the problem. Are you going to talk to me?" Merlin stated calmly.

Arthur sighed and rubbed his head. "If you want someone to talk to go talk to Tom. I'm sure he'd be more than willing to listen."

Merlin's eyes widened as understanding clicked in. It was closely followed by admiration…then anger. "Why are you upset with Tom? He's done nothing!"

Arthur frowned. "He was all over you and you him. I wouldn't call that nothing."

Merlin stared at him in shock. "We were not! But clearly you're too blinded by your jealousy to realize that _he's just a friend!_ "

"You'd be jealous too if your boyfriend was all over some other man!" Arthur retorted hotly, standing up and pacing.

"Well I – wait," Merlin froze, thinking about Arthur's words. Boyfriend. Had he heard that right? "Did you just say…boyfriend, Arthur?"

Arthur paused and slowly faced the surprised voice. His anger dimmed immediately at the servant's shining eyes. "Yes….I was…I was going to ask, you know, if you would…would consider…courting me…not publically, of course, as my father…well, we would both be at the stake for it….but for us, for our sake…" Arthur dragged off nervously, not looking at Merlin.

The other man got up and went over to the prince, raising his head with one gentle hand. Arthur stared at him as he studied the set of the prince's jaw. "Courting…" Merlin said slowly. "Why didn't you just say so, Arthur?"

The prince sighed and rubbed his head tiredly. "Merlin…I don't know how to explain this but…well, you can be quite intimidating. After all of the rude remarks I've already heard from you, I wasn't sure how well this would go…"

"Arthur, you should have given me the chance," Merlin said softly. There was a pause. "Tom is a very old and dear friend, Arthur. That is all. There is nothing more between us now."

Arthur's ears picked up the last little word. "Now? As in, there once was?"

Merlin sighed and sat down on the prince's bed. "He was my first everything, Arthur. My first boyfriend, my first kiss, my first…well, you know…everything. We were close. And then he found someone else and I had to move and so we…ended. I haven't seen him in years. We were such good…friends that it was a relief to see him amongst all of this new here."

Arthur sat down by him, taking one hand into his. He rubbed the delicate fingers gently. "Merlin…I am sorry for over reacting. I just…I care about you. A lot. More than I was ever expecting when I first met you. And I know it's only been just after a week that we've known each other, however, I feel as if I've known you hundreds of times before. I shouldn't have gotten upset."

Merlin smiled. "It's alright. And besides, like you said last night. It shows me that you care."

Arthur grinned wickedly. "Indeed…maybe I should demonstrate just how much, just to be sure, you know."

Merlin stared at him suspiciously. "Arthur what exactly are you-"

Before he could finish, Arthur tackled him. Merlin rolled over, laughing as the prince kneeled over him on his hands and knees, winking seductively. "I'm not sure yet. Maybe I'll start with this." He leaned down and nipped Merlin's neck just under his ear, sucking lightly. Merlin's hands grabbed Arthur's waist. "And then maybe I'll do this," the prince whispered against his love's neck lightly, dragging his tongue lightly across the bottom of Merlin's jaw. "And I might just move up here…a little…" He kissed along Merlin's smooth jawline, going upwards. He pressed his lips lightly to the corners of the man's lips, teasing him.

Merlin groaned and he squeezed Arthur's sides tightly. Arthur brushed his lips over Merlin's sharp cheekbones, moving to his nose, his eyes, his ears, going everywhere but where Merlin wanted him most. The warlock whimpered quietly and Arthur smiled against his pale skin. He kissed his temples, slowly going back down.

"Arthur," Merlin gasped as the prince reached one hand down to palm the servant's cock lightly.

Arthur chuckled and removed his hand, finally pressing his lips to Merlin's. Merlin breathed and sucked in the sweet taste of his prince. Arthur bit Merlin's bottom lip, pulling at it gently. Merlin gasped and let Arthur into his mouth completely. He grazed his tongue along the bottom of Arthur's lip, sliding his hands underneath his shirt. His hands rubbed his smooth back muscles, squeezing every now and then as Arthur nipped and sucked at his mouth. Occasionally he would lower himself onto Merlin, grinding ever so slightly, just enough to cause the servant's breath to hitch and his heart to almost stop.

Merlin tugged at Arthur's shirt, lifting it up, trying to remove it so he could see everything. Arthur chuckled at the unspoken request and they sat up. Merlin pulled the shirt over Arthur's head, staring at him with fire in his blue eyes. Merlin bit his lip at the beautiful figure of the prince. He placed his hands on Arthur's chest lightly, taking in the feel, the reality of it all. Arthur growled at Merlin's caress and tugged at the scarf and shirt, effectively getting them both off at the same time while pushing him back onto the bed. Arthur's hands traveled lightly across Merlin's torso and hips. He pressed his waist down, staying on his elbows to kiss the warlock. He slowly nipped down the side of Merlin's face, moving to his now exposed neck. Merlin groaned in pleasure, locking his hands in Arthur's golden hair. The prince dragged his teeth and tongue alternately across Merlin's neck…then chest…down, down, down to his navel. He brushed his lips slowly across the top of the waistband, pulling it down centimeter by centimeter so slowly that Merlin wanted to scream. He continued to pull them down, stopping at the start of Merlin's shaft. The prince sat back up and watched Merlin, who frowned.

"Arthur," he whined. "That's not fair."

Arthur laughed. "I thought we had research to be doing."

Merlin growled and pushed the prince to the bed. "Well I am. Now it's my turn."

Arthur's eyes darkened. Merlin was so damn seductive…he was tempted to take him right then and there. Merlin pressed Arthur's hands over his head, holding him captive. Then he slowly dragged his teeth and tongue over Arthur's chest, rubbing and pressing into the smooth skin. Merlin lowered his hands, slowly tugging at Arthur's pants. He slid his nails across Arthur's backside, massaging his thighs. Arthur groaned, shifting his hips oh so lightly. He could feel his manhood brushing against his pants, straining against the cloth.

Merlin looked up at Arthur and grinned. "Is this alright, my lord?" he asked, batting dark eyelashes.

Arthur grit his teeth at Merlin's wonderfulness. "Merlin…are you…will you…"

The man touched his cock through his pants. Arthur gasped. "Like this, sire?"

Arthur almost bit his tongue. "Y-yes…you know it wouldn't…ruin my 'proper plans' if-if we went just a-a little farther," Arthur gasped as Merlin slowly pressed kisses to the bulge.

Merlin grinned. "Of course not. This isn't technically…going all the way, so to speak."

Arthur nodded as Merlin pulled the trousers off over his feet. He looked at Arthur's hard shaft longingly. He traced his fingers lightly upwards, causing the prince to shudder and clench the blanket behind him. Merlin leaned down, licking the insides of Arthur's thighs and the bottom of his cock, rubbing the tip lightly with one thumb. He peppered the base with kisses that slowly became more insistent, tugging, until the prince was gasping for more.

Merlin smiled and took the cock into his mouth, first just sucking and nipping at the head then taking in more. He started unbearably slow, continually dragging his nails across Arthur's torso. He could feel his cock, tight against his partially pulled down pants. Without taking Arthur out of his mouth he pulled his pants down and rubbed his shaft with one hand. He sped up, pulling at Arthur's manhood with his tongue and lips faster and faster. Arthur grabbed at Merlin's raven locks.

"God, Merlin…you're s-s-soo good," the prince gasped, his back arching into the air.

Merlin pushed Arthur's cock deeper into his mouth, swallowing. He stopped pulling at his own erection to place both of his hands on Arthur's arse. He grazed Arthur's cock with his teeth and lips, causing the prince to shudder.

"M-Merlin…I'm going to…"

Merlin pulled his lips off and sat up. Arthur grabbed Merlin's cock and Merlin his and they pumped quickly, rubbing circles and pulling tightly. Merlin was panting and Arthur had leaned his head back in pleasure.

"Arthur…I'm not going to last much longer," Merlin stuttered.

"Neither am I, Merlin," Arthur responded.

It only took a few more tugs and both boys released their fill. It squirted onto their hands. Arthur could feel Merlin's cock, warm and throbbing in his hand. He leaned forward and sucked at it, cleaning it of the cum. Merlin did the same. They both lay back, gasping for air. Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin's waist, pulling him to him. They lay there, naked, sweating, and panting. Arthur showered the back of Merlin's neck and back with kisses.

"Merlin, that was…amazing. No, amazing doesn't even do it justice," Arthur replied, leaning over to see Merlin's beautiful face.

Merlin smiled. "Same, Arthur. It's never been better."

The prince sighed. "I'm almost sorry we didn't…go further…"

Merlin rubbed Arthur's face with one hand. "There's a way for things, remember? You wanted to be all proper?"

Arthur grinned. "Yes. And if this alone was wonderful then I am glad to wait for more."

He placed a kiss on the warlock's lips, slow and deep. He pulled back after a moment and Merlin yawned, trying to fight the sudden exhaustion. Arthur smiled at the cuteness of his…boyfriend. His smile grew at the word.

"We should get you home. You're going to fall asleep soon, which means resetting," Arthur said, sitting up away from the warmth of the bed.

He grabbed his discarded shirt and wiped of his and Merlin's stomachs and legs and hands. Merlin stood up, pulling his pants back up and taking his shirt from Arthur. He pulled it over his head and turned back to the prince, who stood watching him. He smiled and Arthur kissed him once more, walking with him – still naked – to the door. He leaned against it, displaying the beauty that made Merlin groan inside in pleasure. Arthur smiled.

"Too bad for our other research….You won't go forgetting me will you?" Arthur asked pointedly.

Merlin laughed. "How could I forget a beautiful prat like you, sire? And there's always tomorrow for our…other research."

Arthur chuckled. "Yes, alright…good night, Merlin."

Merlin touched the prince's shoulder lightly, his heart swelling with the warmth of love flowing from his eyes. "Good night, Arthur."


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Arthur closed what had to have been the hundredth book and tossed it to the side in frustration. They had been looking through books and scrolls for almost a week and still nothing had come up. All that they kept finding were things to undo memory loss due to old age or head traumas…nothing magical or curse like. Merlin sighed and closed his book as well, looking up.

"We've been at this for a while…why don't we take a break?" Merlin suggested.

Arthur nodded and stood, stretching. "I was thinking about fighting. Nothing like real action. This books work…is dull."

Merlin chuckled. "Yes, it's not meant for clotpoles like yourself."

Arthur frowned and turned to get his armor for Merlin to put on. The sorcerer took the chainmail and plates from him, setting them out on the desk, around the pile of books. He put each one on, linking it into place. Arthur raised his arms whenever Merlin needed it. Soon, the prince was ready to go. He picked up his sword from beside the dressing cabinet and turned to Merlin, who had sat back down to flip through more pages while the prince went to fight with the knights.

"Well aren't you going with me?" Arthur asked in precipitation.

Merlin looked up, arching a brow. "Oh, well I didn't know you wanted me to."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Of course I want you to come. That's the whole point of us taking a break from these books."

Merlin smiled and stood. He mock bowed Arthur towards the door who ruffled his hair as he passed.

When the two reached the training yard they found the group of knights already there, laughing and joking as usual. Merlin went to lean against the wooden fence as Arthur walked up to his friends, smiling.

"Who wants to have a little duel?" Arthur asked, swinging his sword about casually. The knights looked up. Most of them backed away, not wanting to suffer from Arthur's 'duel' which would turn into a full blown training session where each of them landed on their rear ends from the prince's harsh blows.

Gwaine grinned at the challenge, noticing Merlin standing not far away. He knew the prince wanted to put on a show for his…servant. A show they would give him then. The knight straightened and walked over casually to the prince. He pulled out his sword from its sheath and Arthur beckoned him forward.

With an exaggerated yell Gwaine ran forward, sword high. He attacked Arthur with as much strength as he could muster, putting all that he had into his first blow. Arthur, not predicting the strength of the hit, threw his sword up to parry the hit. A crack of thunder echoed against the stones of the castle. Merlin squinted at the bright gleam of light that flashed between the dark metal of the weapons. A rainbow of colors arced in the sunlight accompanied by steady clangs and cracks as the two swordsmen swung and defended. Merlin watched in awe at the mesmerizing dance. Every move had a countermove, each step perfect and impeccable in its timing and placement. Merlin couldn't help but lean closer towards Arthur's grace and lithe figure. The way he stretched, turned, and moved….the warlock felt like he was watching swans taking flight. It was delicate, powerful, and glorious; a snowstorm in the summer.

Arthur fought with all he had. Gwaine was putting up a good fight but he knew he would succeed; he could already sense the end near. He twisted his arm up, circling Gwaine's sword, pushing it down and out of the knight's hand before lunging forward to hold his own sword to the man's chest. He was panting heavily, firing racing through his blood. He smiled at the win and Gwaine held his hands up in defeat, laughing. Arthur lowered his sword and clamped the man into a one armed hug.

"That was brilliant," Arthur congratulated. "And one of the longest times you've been able to hold me off."

Gwaine barked at that. "And yet I still manage to lose."

Arthur grinned. "Better luck next time." He turned to the other knights who applauded the show. "Who's next?" Arthur demanded. They all looked to Lancelot, who was the only one who really stood a chance against the prince. Lancelot huffed and went forward. The others clapped him on the back.

"Come on, Lancelot. Put that royal arse on the ground once and for all!" Gwaine called, going to sit down.

Lancelot rolled his eyes, drawing his sword. Arthur smirked at him. "Not just yet, Lancelot. I think we should up the stakes a bit. To give you more of a fair chance, that is. I'm getting rather hot, what with this sun and all. Why don't we both lose the armor?" Arthur glanced, at Merlin who's eyes widened at the statement, and winked.

Lancelot looked at him like he was crazy. "Isn't that slightly dangerous, sire?"

Arthur chuckled. "Perhaps. But it also means that we'll both just have to pay more attention. Wouldn't want to accidentally…slip."

Arthur tossed his sword to Leon, who caught it. Merlin watched as Arthur and Lancelot undid their armor and pulled off their chainmail. Arthur set it to the side before pulling his shirt off, flexing taught shoulders. Merlin gritted his teeth. Now he knew what the prince was up to. He had half a mind to leave, to not give Arthur this chance to tease him but his curiosity got the better of him and he stayed to watch.

Once shirtless, the two men grabbed their swords and walked around each other slowly. They would have to take extra care of where they put their blows if they wanted to come out of this unscathed. Arthur, knowing the knight wouldn't attack him first in such a vulnerable state, made his move. Lancelot immediately blocked the blow. His mind was settling into the fight, becoming hyperaware of every detail around him. Arthur pushed towards him and Lancelot replied by ducking, causing the prince to stumble. He was back on his feet before Lancelot could move forward. The knight made a quick decision and swung towards Arthur side. The prince pushed the sword away, counterattacking.

Merlin watched in even more amazement (probably because now there were 2 half-naked men, one of which he was particularly enjoying the view of…) and was happy that he hadn't left….although seeing Arthur like this, at peace and comfortable with himself, was driving him nuts. He studied the sharp muscles, dark and smooth, flowing like the lake. Arthur's body glowed in the sunlight; his hair was gold, his figure radiating brighter than the sun itself. As Arthur turned and parried, pushed and pulled, flexed and relaxed, Merlin's heart skipped a beat. In those moments of beauty not even the glowing orb of light in the sky could outshine him. In those moments, he _was_ the sun. Merlin followed the curved movements of his arms and back, noticing the little drops of sweat shining in the light. His hair was a rush of honey in the blue sky, floating up every now and then with each turn and swipe of his sword. At this point, Merlin's mouth was watering. He had leaned forward even more and now sat precariously on top of the fence, close to falling at any moment. But he couldn't help it; he couldn't fill his eyes with enough of Arthur. His heart just continually expanded towards infinity in the amount of love and need he had for the prince.

While Merlin would have liked to admit that he fell off the fence because he was watching Arthur so closely, what really did him in were the giggles that seemed to arise from nowhere behind him. Merlin toppled off in surprise at the sound, landing on his face on the hard grass. Gasps closely followed by more giggles followed this. Merlin grunted and rolled back up slowly to see what had so rudely presented itself as to make him fall.

It was a group of 5 girls who had gone for a walk and had happened upon the shirtless fighting of the knights. Merlin rolled his eyes and grinned, looking back to the knights who were still dancing back and forth.

"That's Prince Arthur, isn't it?" a girl in a purple cloak asked, leaving her group to join Merlin.

The warlock looked over at her dark features in surprise. "Yes, it is."

She smiled at him. "He's quite wonderful, is he not?"

Merlin laughed quietly. "Yes, he is something." She nodded shortly and turned to leave. A piece of paper fluttered out of her cloak. Merlin bent to pick it up, calling for her. "Hold on, you dropped this."

The girl turned back, surprised. She saw the paper in his hand and smiled. "Oh, yes. Thank you."

She reached out to take the paper back and her pale fingertips brushed across Merlin's smooth palm. A spark of purple flame leapt between them, small and lasting less than a hair's breadth of time, before disappearing, as if it had never existed. Merlin frowned and the girl returned his confused glance before hurriedly returning to her friends, who continued on their way. Merlin shook his head, looking at his hand in wonder before deciding he must have just imagined the lick of fire.

The warlock turned his attention back to the fight. Arthur had just pulled a dizzying move, sending Lancelot's sword flying and causing the knight to fall to the ground in surprise. Merlin smiled and clapped for the prince as he helped the knight up and went to talk to the others. A hand on his shoulder made him jump. He turned around, frowning, and wishing people would give more warning before sneaking up on him like that.

Behind him stood Tom, his chestnut curls glinting in the sun. He was smiling brightly and Merlin grinned to see him. "Tom," he said.

The man laughed. "Merlin. I wanted to ask if you would like to accompany me for a walk or something tomorrow. As I won't be here long, I thought it would be nice to spend what little time there is together."

Merlin nodded. "Yes of course. Tomorrow at noon?"

Tom agreed and patted Merlin on the arm. "Well, I best be off. Tomorrow then."

Merlin smiled as he left and jumped for the third time that day when he turned to find Arthur standing in front of him. "Jeez…people really need to stop doing that."

Arthur smirked, wiping his sweaty face with the red shirt in his hands. His sword was in its sheath and his hair stuck up at odd angles from sweat and the fight. "What did he want?" Arthur asked casually, slipping the shirt over his head.

Merlin shrugged, patting Arthur's hair down unconsciously. "Nothing, really. He just wanted to make plans for tomorrow."

Arthur raised his eyebrows, straightening the shirt. "Really?"

Merlin rolled his eyes, knowing exactly what was going through the prince's head. "Oh no, Arthur. Don't you even say it. I know what you're thinking and-"

"Merlin," Arthur interrupted.

"I- yes?"

"Shut up. Come take a walk with me." Arthur winked, leading the way into the woods.

Merlin sighed and rolled his eyes at the prince's arrogance, following him into the trees. Once they were hidden from others' eyes, Arthur took Merlin's hand and swung it lightly as they walked. Merlin glanced at him suspiciously, wondering where all of the cheerfulness had come from.

"You're rather giddy for someone who's just heard his boyfriend's made plans with an old friend," Merlin commented, glancing up towards the glowing leaves above them.

Arthur smiled and stopped them, pulling Merlin towards him. He looked into Merlin's eyes, searching. "Merlin, I trust you. If you say that you and Tom are merely friends then I will believe you. You deserve that from me."

Merlin raised his lips into a small crooked smile. "You know, there's something I hadn't realized before."

Arthur waved a brow in question, smiling. "And what's that?"

"That I might just be lucky to have you."

Arthur studied Merlin's glowing face, his heart swelling. "I'm inclined to say the same."

The prince pressed his lips to Merlin's, which were shining bright as cherries in the soft sunlight. He gripped Merlin's waist tightly as the servant wrapped his arms around his neck, locking them together.

 _Swoosh._

Arthur's ears pricked at the sound. But he heard it too late.

He felt the tremble that went through Merlin as the arrow struck him, burrowing deep into his heart. The servant pulled back and Arthur's eyes widened as he saw the look of shock and pain enter Merlin's wonderful eyes. His heart sped up, his blood raced. Rage fired through his bones as he realized what had happened. He could feel the arrow sticking erect from Merlin's back, could see the panic on the warlock's face. Merlin's body shook and grew weak, pulling Arthur and himself to the ground.

"Merlin. Merlin! Don't! I- I can get you help," Arthur stuttered frantically, gripping the man tightly to keep him there with him.

But it was already too late. The blow had been fatal and Merlin was dead before they fell. His hand, which was squeezing Arthur's arm so tightly before, went limp, releasing its hold. Arthur's breaths quickened, his body shook as he held Merlin tighter, wondering what the hell had just happened, and how he hadn't realized it sooner. His eyes became waterfalls as he looked over the lifeless body of his love. He watched in angst as Merlin's chest blossomed a dark and crude flower on the blue cloth.

And Arthur Pendragon, Prince of Camelot, screamed to the skies like he had never done before.

Not far away, in the cover of dark bushes, a figure fell back, disappearing in leaves and purple smoke.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arthur clung Merlin's body tightly as he made the trek to the castle, the servant resting in his arms. The prince had pulled out the arrow and had closed Merlin's eyes, hoping that maybe, just maybe, he could trick his mind long enough to believe that the warlock was simply sleeping, waiting to be kissed by him the very next day to bring back all of the wonderful and short memories they had shared.

The prince clenched his teeth tightly as he carried Merlin up the stairs, past guards, and towards Gaius' chambers. He was almost there when the knights saw him. Their usual banter died instantly at the look of pain on Arthur's face. He continued past them, not saying a word, just leading the way to the physician's room.

"Arthur, what is-" Gaius stopped when he saw the boy in his arms, gone.

The prince set him on the patient bed gently before falling to the ground next to him, barely holding back tears. The knights stood outside the door, watching fearfully. Gaius walked slowly over to his dead ward, clutching his heart.

"Merlin…w-what happened?" the old man whispered, kneeling next to the prince's collapsed body, touching one of Merlin's cold hand.

Arthur shook his head and took a deep breath in, trying to speak. "Arrow through the heart. Never saw it coming."

Tears slipped from the physician's eyes and he patted the prince, hoping to give both of them some small comfort. Arthur pulled back and leapt up. He needed to leave. He couldn't be there any longer, not while Merlin was-was dead. He pushed through the knights, racing for the outdoors, wanting to run, to hunt, to kill whatever it was that had taken his other half from him.

"Arthur!" one of the knights called, hoping to offer solace. The prince ignored them and kept running, heading for the trees.

He had barely made the tree line when he fell to the forest ground, his body wracked by tears. A storm raged in his mind, releasing itself in Arthur's sobs. He clutched his chest tightly, wanting nothing more than to will the pain away, to become as dead as the love that had left him. He was broken, ripped, tattered. The world around him may have kept on living but at that moment, Arthur knew that part of him had died and he could only wish that the rest of it would follow.

There he lay until the knights found him. Cold. Dark. Alone. And empty.

 **A/N: Please don't panic! The story's not over yet!**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Warning! The later part of this chapter has an M rated scene! Thanks for reading this far, guys!**

 **Chapter 9**

Arthur was numb.

He hadn't spoken to anyone since the meeting with his father that morning. The meeting where Uther, simply put, told the prince to get over Merlin's death. Apparently people would be dying for him all the time and Arthur should 'just get used to it'.

He had stormed out after that, too furious to argue. And too scared. He didn't want the king to find out that his son was into other men. Arthur had been hurt enough.

Now he roamed around the market place, dead to the world. He was tired of being a prince. He was tired of having all eyes on him but no one listening to a single word he said. He was tired of what they expected.

So he stopped caring.

Around him, people went about their normal habits, oblivious to the dark hole walking around them. He was separate from the world, black and white in a place of color, out of space, out of time. And there was nothing he could do about it. He was surrounded by people but unbearably alone.

"Ha, I can do you one better! Remember that stormy night? We were 7 and you got so scared because of the shadows from the storm that you jumped when my mother came in to quiet us!"

Arthur's ears twitched. That voice….

"Merlin, that doesn't count! We were 7!"

"It does too! I thought it was hilarious!"

Arthur glanced up, searching. It couldn't be…yet he would know that voice anywhere, even if it was just a whisper floating on the wind. He looked around frantically, not believing his ears, needing to see his face, even if he was hallucinating.

Arthur turned, ignoring the frowns from the people he bumped into and – there. Arthur froze, taking in the sight of his love, standing, breathing. Alive. Before Arthur knew what he was doing, his feet carried him to the man, his heart pounding. He was halfway there when he saw Tom and stopped dead in his tracks. Anger boiled in his veins at the thought that the first person Merlin had gone to was _Tom_. His feet carried him forward with a different purpose now, one of angst and fear and fury.

He pushed Merlin to the side and Tom's eyes widened as Arthur's fist headed straight towards his face.

 _Whumpf_.

Tom fell to the ground, unconscious. The crowd around them stopped to stare at the prince, shocked. But Arthur ignored them. He only had eyes for Merlin.

"Why didn't you come find me first?" Arthur demanded. "Why did you go to him!" He pointed at the man on the ground, passed out.

Merlin took a step back, alarmed and confused. "Who the hell are you?" He asked, backing away from Arthur's rage.

Arthur threw his hands in the air in exasperation before remembering that the curse might still be in effect. Anger and hurt filled him, mixed with love and want and joy that Merlin was still alive His mind was a tornado, blurring every rational thought into one word. _Merlin._

Arthur pulled the man towards him and placed his lips on his before he could even think about it. Merlin's tension slowly melted. Arthur felt his shoulders relax, felt him leaning in, pushing towards Arthur's lips hungrily.

It was the whispers that made Arthur pull back.

The whole of the market place had gone dead silent, so quiet that you could hear Merlin and Arthur's breaths, quick and exhilarated. Merlin took one look at Arthur's panicked face and pulled the prince forward. They raced towards the woods, past the people who were pointing and whispering, wondering if that really was who they thought it was.

They didn't stop running until they were completely alone. Merlin stopped first, panting from the run. "Maybe I should start training with you. I didn't realize such a run would wind me." Arthur had his back turned, not looking at him. Merlin stood up, worried. "Arthur?"

Merlin reached out a hand but Arthur turned before he could comfort him. He held Merlin's face in his hands, looking at him worriedly.

"You're really here," Arthur whispered.

Merlin brought one of Arthur's hands to his chest so he could feel the beating heart underneath, so he could help the prince realize that Merlin was truly alive and there. Arthur clutched the cloth tightly, not ever wanting to let go. He pulled Merlin towards him and crushed his lips to his.

The kiss was fervent, heated. Arthur kissed Merlin like he should have every single time they touched. He kissed him deeply, hard, pushing, not letting go. Merlin's heart sped up. Arthur had never kissed him like this. It was filled with an undeniable urgency and panic, as if the prince was terrified that if he didn't kiss Merlin then he would be gone forever. Merlin locked his hands in Arthur's golden hair, opening his mouth to Arthur's desperation and need. All he wanted was to soothe the prince's nerves, to calm the fear that was driving him.

Arthur backed him against a tree, holding his waist, getting as close as he could. He only ever moved his lips from Merlin's for a fraction of a second at a time, just enough for them to gain breath. Arthur held Merlin tightly, knowing he would never let go. Flashes of Merlin, dead in his arms, raced through his head. The thoughts brought tears to his eyes, wetting his cheeks and he pushed closer to the warlock.

"Arthur," Merlin murmured around the prince's soft lips. He could feel Arthur's tears on his skin, could taste the salty drips that made their way past their lips. "Arthur," the warlock mumbled again, putting a hand to Arthur's chest. The prince stopped but didn't pull back. He just brought the servant into his arms, hanging his head sadly over Merlin's shoulder, his body wracking with sobs.

Merlin held him close, rubbing his back gently, kissing his ear and neck, whispering that they were fine. It was okay. Everything was alright. After a few shattered moments, Arthur's body stilled. His breath slowed and he wrapped his arms tightly around Merlin before pulling back, eyes still slightly red.

"You were dead," Arthur stated, looking away.

Merlin nodded and squeezed Arthur's hand. "I know."

Arthur looked at him quizzically. "How? How are you back? What do you remember?"

The servant shook his head. "I remember dying….and then nothing. Then I woke up and didn't remember what had happened. Gaius wasn't there so I figured he was busy…and I kind of went about my day. I didn't realize what had happened…not until you kissed me."

Arthur took a step back, pacing. "Do you think it's the curse? Do you think it brought you back?"

Merlin bit the inside of his cheek. He wasn't sure what to tell Arthur….but the curse idea was safer than anything. He nodded. "We need to figure out what's going on. Do you remember anything…about yesterday that stood out?"

Arthur flinched when he thought about it and Merlin winced. He hated to cause the prince pain but every little bit of information would help them. Arthur went through the painful memories. "No, there's no-…wait…." Arthur paused his walk, thinking. "Purple…smoke," he said hesitantly.

Merlin frowned. "What would purple-" He stopped as a wild thought struck him. The witch from the feast….she had disappeared in a purple fog…and she had promised she would be seeing Merlin again…maybe that was what she had meant. "Arthur, do you remember the witch? The one from the feast who tried to kill you?"

Arthur glanced at the warlock. "Yes…she said…she knew you," Arthur stated, confused. "You think she did this?"

Merlin shrugged. "We need to look up some things before we can decide anything….but it's possible she's tangled in this somehow."

Arthur nodded. "First we need to get you to Gaius. I want to make sure you're alright. And besides…he must be worried why your dead body is gone."

Merlin smirked at the thought. "Yes, that's probably for the best."

The two walked back to the castle, holding hands. When they were out of the cover of the trees they regrettably untwined their fingers. Arthur wasn't letting it go that fast though. He stuck as close as he could to the warlock, brushing arms and looking out for any danger. Merlin sighed. He had the slight suspicion that the prince wasn't going to let him go anywhere alone for a very long time.

When they reached the castle, they saw the group of knights. They were unusually quiet and when they saw Arthur and Merlin, what little talking there had been stopped. Elyan was the first to speak.

"Sire, is that…Merlin?" he asked. The other knights stared, confused.

Arthur smiled grimly. "Yes. Do not speak a word of this to anyone. I will explain it all soon enough."

They all nodded, worry in their eyes.

"Glad to have you back, Merlin," Gwaine called out.

Merlin gave them a small smile before continuing with Arthur. "They saw me, I take it?"

Arthur bowed his head guiltily at the way he had acted yesterday. "Yes…I gave them some worry…yesterday."

Merlin touched the prince's arm gently, hoping to comfort him. Arthur smiled his thanks before they stopped outside of Gaius' chambers.

Merlin went in first. Before Arthur could follow him, Uther appeared, grabbing his son's arm. "Enough of this nonsense, Arthur. We need to talk."

Arthur frowned. "Father, I really must-"

"No, Arthur. This is a matter of great urgency and you will speak with me."

Arthur bowed his head in respect and sighed. "Yes, father."

They trudged to the throne room in silence. Uther sat down and waved the guards and servants out. They bowed and obeyed. Arthur stood there quietly, waiting for the king to speak his mind.

"Arthur, some information was brought to my attention about this afternoon. One of the guards and several of the peasants have attested to you…kissing some boy," Uther stated flatly.

Arthur looked up, his heart trembling. He had to lie and he had to do it quickly. "Father!"

Uther arched a brow. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Arthur looked at the king like he was moronic. "Do you really believe such nonsense? They were rumors, surely. Lies and sick stories by the peasants. I would never do such an outrageous act!"

Uther stroked his chin, contemplating his son's words. "Yes…I hadn't considered this…but I swear, Arthur, if I find out that these… _stories_ are more than just the rumors you claim them to be, I will throw you in a cell myself and toss away the key."

Arthur nodded grimly and left without another word.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arthur didn't dare return to see Merlin until it was night, fearing the king or a guard would catch him. It was only a few hours at most, but even then, it killed him to be separated for so long. He almost feared that he would return to Gaius' chambers only to find that Merlin had never come back at all.

The moon was high in the sky when Arthur crept out of his room towards Merlin. He hid as a guard passed before continuing down to the physician's chambers. Slowly opening the creaking door, he tiptoed past the sleeping man, thinking back to the first time he had done this and wondering how many more times he would. As he reached Merlin's door he prayed that the servant was awake. He walked in slowly, jumping slightly when Merlin sat up quickly.

"Arthur!" Merlin whispered excitedly.

Arthur grinned. "You're still awake."

Merlin nodded, crawling out of bed. "Couldn't sleep. I was worried about you. Gaius told me that Uther had caught you."

Arthur waved the thought away. "He was worried…about this afternoon."

Merlin seemed to shrink, thinking back to how Arthur had kissed him in front of all of those people. He hoped the prince hadn't been in too much trouble. "What happened?"

Arthur rubbed his neck. "I told him the peasants lied. He believed it…for now. Do you want to…um, go back to my room? There's more privacy…"

Merlin smiled. "Yes, of course."

Arthur grinned and the two snuck back out, making sure to stay in the shadows in case any guards came by. Once back in Arthur's room, they turned to each other.

"So…what should we do?" Arthur asked, unusually shy and nervous.

Merlin smiled and walked over to him. "Just kiss me already you stupid prat."

Arthur grinned. "That I can do."

He pulled Merlin towards him. The warlock reached up and kissed him lightly before pulling away teasingly. Arthur growled and kissed him, hard, pushing him back until his back hit the bed pole. Merlin groaned as Arthur's mouth moved downwards. His teeth tugged at the scarf, pulling it off so he could nip at Merlin's sensitive neck. The servant gasped as Arthur traced circles along his neck with his tongue. He grabbed Arthur's dark golden locks, holding him close. Arthur growled and lifted Merlin up so the servant could wrap his legs around his waist.

Arthur nipped here and there, tugging at one earlobe gently before returning to Merlin's plump and soft lips, glowing in the moonlight. He tugged at them carefully, licking at them before sucking. Merlin gasped and let Arthur in, breathing him in. Shivers rose on his neck as Arthur pushed forward, rubbing against Merlin's hips ever so slightly.

"Arthur," Merlin gasped. "Bed."

The prince complied and carried the warlock to the downy soft blankets, laying him down carefully. He unhooked himself from the man to pull off both of their shirts before leaning back down to steal a quick kiss, taking his lips downwards. He teased Merlin's nipples lightly, sucking at different places on his chest, dragging his tongue lower…and lower….He pulled Merlin's trousers down, looking up at the warlock for agreement. Merlin sat up on his elbows and nodded. Arthur pulled the pants off and began licking the inside of Merlin's thighs, avoiding his already hard cock. He brushed his lips over it lightly as he moved to the other thigh, causing Merlin to squirm. He smiled, squeezing the man's waist. All in good time.

Arthur slowly made his way to Merlin's cock, licking it over gradually. Merlin's hips twitched and Arthur had to hold them down so that he could continue. He pulled at the head of Merlin's shaft with his teeth before bringing as much of him into his mouth as possible. Merlin gasped and his back arched into Arthur's mouth in pleasure. He twisted his fingers into Arthur's hair, begging for more.

Arthur pulled and tugged with his tongue, speeding up ever so slightly until Merlin was practically bucking. "Arthur," he gasped, clutching the velvety red blanket behind him.

Merlin's cock throbbed in his mouth, hot. The prince pulled back, standing up to take off his pants as well. He pulled Merlin onto the bed and hovered over him, smiling as he whined that Arthur was gone.

"Merlin," Arthur whispered, looking over the milky white skin glowing in the moonlight. He placed his palms lovingly on his chest. "I want to make love to you, Merlin. I can't take the chance that…you might not remember me when I kiss you next…or that you won't wake up from the next wound. I love you, Merlin, and I want you. I _need_ you."

Arthur's eyes were like boiling water, blue and hot and frantic. Merlin clasped one of his hands in his own. "Arthur, I love you, too. I am yours. I always have been."

The prince smiled softly and leaned down to kiss Merlin. It was a kiss to match all others; sweet and small. Simple but so very amazing. Arthur leaned over to his bedtable drawer, pulling out the bottle of oil. He squirted some on his fingers first to prep the beautiful man underneath of him. He slipped one finger into Merlin first, moving it around slowly in a circle, stretching him slowly. Merlin gripped his arms and nodded at Arthur to continue. Arthur slipped a second finger in, then a third, scissoring room for his manhood. Merlin grunted and panted, watching Arthur with wide eyes that begged him to enter.

Arthur pulled back and rubbed some of the oil on his hard shaft, his breath hitching at the feel of the cold on his sensitive skin. When he was slicked enough, he pressed the head of his cock to Merlin's arse, spreading his bent knees gently. He pushed in slowly, letting Merlin grow accustomed to the feel of him before going all the way in. Merlin bit his lip, taking a deep breath in and Arthur leaned down to kiss him softly, whispering how beautiful he was and how much he loved him. He squeezed Arthur's arse tightly to let him know he was ready.

Arthur started slow, pulling out and then pushing in carefully so as to not hurt the man. He watched Merlin's face for any sign of pains but pleasure was written all over it. The prince slowly sped up, pushing in harder and faster, gripping Merlin's legs tightly.

Merlin rubbed at his cock with one hand, his other hand biting into Arthur's skin as the prince pounded into him. He gasped as Arthur continually rammed into his sensitive spot, making him see stars.

"Arthurrrr," Merlin groaned, biting his lip, arching towards the man, driving himself even crazier.

The prince was panting heavily, not slowing down. He could feel himself throbbing and felt like he could explode. His blood was on fire, his heart was racing in excitement. Merlin was perfect. Merlin was beautiful. Merlin was _his_.

He groaned as he could feel himself coming soon. "Merlin," Arthur gasped. "I can't…wait."

Merlin nodded. "Can we do it – uhng – t-together? Pressed against mine," Merlin gasped.

Arthur knew what he wanted and shivered pleasurably at the sound of it. He pulled out of Merlin and held their cocks together, rubbing them fast and hard. Merlin moaned and squeezed them.

"A-Arthur!"

The prince panted and his heart almost stopped as their manhoods spit white cum onto their stomachs, pulsing. Arthur rubbed them both slowly, in circles, pushing the last of the liquid out, feeling the throb of each of cock in his hands. Merlin let out a hard breath, grasping Arthur's hips and pulling him downwards. He complied, smiling, and kissed Merlin deeply and slowly, savoring the taste of Merlin's sweet, soft lips. He hovered over the servant, rubbing into him slowly, never separating their lips. Merlin caressed Arthur's back lightly. Finally, the prince pulled back, breathing hard once more. Merlin pouted and Arthur laughed, grabbing a discarded shirt to clean themselves up with. He wiped them down carefully before laying down on his side, bringing Merlin to him and wrapping his arms around him. He nuzzled into the servants neck and Merlin clasped his hands with Arthur's. Arthur intertwined one leg with Merlin's, wanting to be as close as possible still. Merlin smiled.

"Arthur…that was perfect. Thank you," he whispered.

Arthur kissed Merlin gently. "Thank you, Merlin. You keep surprising me with how wonderful you are. I love you."

Merlin smiled, his eyes falling closed, exhaustion running through his mind. "I love you too," he whispered before the darkness took him and his mind was lost to sleep.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Sunlight filtered through the cracks of the curtain, warming the side of Merlin's face. He murmured comfortably, curling into the warmth of the blanket and weight behind him. Arthur sighed and a whisper of breath caressed the back of Merlin's neck. Arthur tightened his hold on the sleeping warlock, nuzzling into his neck. Merlin pat the arm around him lovingly, still half-dreaming.

It was the warmth of Arthur's breath on his neck and the scratch of the early morning stubble that woke him up, ringing alarm bells in his head. He sat up quickly, pulling away from the soft blankets and warm arms of the prince, his eyes widening in panic.

"What's going on?" Merlin asked, looking at his naked figure and then to the prince, who sat up, his eyes still full of sleep.

Arthur yawned, sitting up on his elbows. He put a hand on Merlin's arm and gently pulled him back. "Merlin shut up and kiss me," he said groggily, his voice heavy with sleep.

Merlin tried pulling back. "W-what do y-"

Arthur placed his lips on Merlin's lightly, kissing the servant before he could continue. Merlin instantly relaxed and Arthur fell back against the pillows, trying to rub away the fatigue in his mind. The warlock curled into the prince's back. He rubbed Arthur's smooth skin apologetically.

"Arthur, I'm sorry," Merlin murmured, placing a kiss between Arthur's shoulder blades.

The prince rolled over and rubbed Merlin's chin with his thumb and forefinger. He was awake now, his ocean eyes dark and shining. "Don't apologize, Merlin. It's not your fault." He kissed the tip of the servant's nose lightly before getting up, stretching. Merlin admired the view from his spot on the bed. He wished he was close enough to grab the prince's arse and grinned to himself at the thought. Arthur was beautiful.

He went over to his cabinet to get dressed. "Come on, Merlin. There's time to admire the view later. You are my servant, after all. How could I possibly get myself dressed and ready in the morning?"

Merlin groaned at the thought before standing up, letting the blanket fall to the floor. Arthur turned towards the rustle and froze at what he saw.

Merlin stood there, naked and pale, sharp and gangly. Beams of sunlight whispered across his skin, casting shadows on the long, lean figure standing beside the bed. His hair was a tousled mess, like raven feathers, soft and inviting. His eyes were wide in a brilliant, constant curiosity with the world, icy and electric, thrilling in the light.

"Arthur," Merlin called, raising a brow.

The prince let out the breath he hadn't realized had caught in his lungs. "What?" he asked.

"You're staring."

Arthur grinned widely and blushed, turning away to find his clothes. He heard Merlin behind him, shaking out the clothes they had thrown to the floor in the heat of last night. He quickly pulled on his own trousers and a blue-grey tunic before turning to the dressed and ready servant.

"What are we doing today?" Merlin asked as the prince pulled on shoes.

He stood up, brushing Merlin's hair down. "Well first we're going to find some food."

"And then?"

Arthur grinned. "And then we're going to the library. It's time we've figured out this curse once and for all. Before it kills one of us for good."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What about this," Arthur called. "Something about a dragon…in the olden days, if a dragon hatchling breathed on a man, it would take his memories."

Merlin shook his head. "No…I think we'd know if there was a dragon in Camelot. What if it was a plant? Like a flower? This one here says that the Cerebio Glutniv can cause memory loss and when burned, the smoke is purple."

Arthur glanced at the flower. It was large and ugly…nothing like Merlin would have been attracted to. "I don't think so…how would it continue every day and make you only forget me?"

Merlin sighed in disappointed agreement. There was silence between them, the only sound being that of the rustle of the moldy pages between their fingers. The warlock bit his lip in frustration. None of these books spoke about purple and memories and people who wanted them dead. They couldn't solve any one of their three problems, let alone all of them!

The phrase caught in Merlin's mind. All of them…he sat back, frowning, the gears of his brain turning as puzzle pieces began to click. What if…what if all of these problems were connected? What if the curse…was caused by someone in purple…who wanted them dead?

The thought of a witch who controlled memories had Merlin up and running. He knew exactly what book he might find such information in. Now if he could only find it…

"Merlin?" Arthur asked when he realized the servant had gone. He got up, following the sound of Merlin's self-mutterings.

The warlock paced the shelf, looking at the titles quickly. He clucked his tongue, moving down after he didn't find it at the bottom. Arthur stood at the end of the isle, his arms crossed, wondering what was going through his mind. Finally, Merlin paused in his frantic search, running one finger along a black spine with faded gold print.

"Yes!" he exclaimed, pulling the book out and sitting on the ground, Indian style. Arthur joined him, frowning.

"Do you care to explain?" the prince asked as Merlin hurriedly opened the book.

He glanced up, snapping out of his reverie, looking to Arthur guiltily. "Well I was just thinking…what if all of our problems are one in the same?"

The prince gave him a confused look. "How so?"

Merlin became excited once more. "Yesterday you mentioned that we had to break this curse before whoever wants us dead takes advantage of it. But what if that person and the curse are one and the same? What if that person is the one who cast it?"

Arthur frowned as he understood what Merlin was getting at. "That makes sense…why didn't it click before?"

Merlin shook his head, turning back to the book. "We never knew about the witch until the feast and the day I died."

"And this book will lead us to her?"

Merlin nodded. "This book has every type of magical being and item ever known in it. A memory witch…there's sure to be something in here about it."

Arthur sat back and watched Merlin flip through the pages, making mental notes with every passage he read. Finally, near the middle of the book, he stopped. He read the page once, then again, just to make sure. Arthur watched Merlin's forehead crease in concentration, waiting for the servant to show him what he had found.

He pushed the book over to the prince. "Look. This is the Box of Ostrum. Whoever opens it gets a spell released on them in where their memory is erased. It goes on to say that sometimes the spell targets one aspect of the person's memory, leaving all other parts of it untouched."

Arthur frowned as he studied the words. "How does this connect to a witch?" he asked.

Merlin shook his head, standing up. "I have no idea. But Gaius might know more about it. I'm going to go talk to him."

Arthur nodded. "Alright. I'll stay here…and see what more I can find."

Merlin gave him a small smile in thanks before racing off, exhilarated that they had finally found something.

Arthur sat there, going over the passage carefully. Maybe Merlin hadn't read it close enough because there was one sentence that had stuck out to the prince from the beginning:

Only someone of magic blood could open the box.

Arthur pulled his lip in concentration. More things began falling into place and the big picture was becoming clear. Now he just had to decide what to do with such information.

For better or worse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Merlin stared at his ceiling, mind spewing thoughts and information.

He had told Gaius about the box and the physician had told him the story, well, stories, which had been told about the box. The first was the simplest and least possible to Merlin and Arthur's scenario. Simply put, the box contained a spell from a great witch who had lost her love and whoever opened would suffer her pain, never to know their love again.

The other tale was one of more…myth but made more sense nonetheless. Merlin thought back to what the physician had told him.

"Have you ever heard of Pandora's box?"

Merlin had nodded. "The Greek myth…she opened the box and released all of the evils on the world, along with hope to counter them."

Gaius nodded. "Yes. Well there is a sister story to that tale. The Box of Ostrum. The story goes as follows: After Pandora released the evils, she continued her life with Epimetheus. They had a child; a daughter, to be exact. And she grew to be one of the most beautiful women that the Gods had ever seen. Zeus had a particular fondness for her and offered her many gifts for his attraction. However, Ostrum refused as her heart belonged to another, Chlerion, a mortal man and childhood friend from the town she grew up in. They were set to marry soon, which further upset the God.

"In anger that she would refuse him for a mortal man, Zeus planned to trick her with a gift similar to her mother's. He offered her a box made from the purple of his lightening clouds, softer than velvet and stronger than steel. He gave it to her as an apology and early wedding present. Ostrum, believing the God to have finally accepted her decision, was delighted and opened the box only to release a horrible curse upon herself and later, the whole of her town.

"For you see, Zeus had created a spell that would take away all of Ostrum's memories of her love. And so, when her husband to be saw her that very same day, she knew nothing of him and sent him away like he was a mere stranger, not the lover she grew up with. Zeus was delighted with the way the curse had worked and watched as the two went about their lives in misery.

"One day, the unpredictable happened and Chlerion met a fatal accident. The moment his heart stopped beating, Ostrum was awakened from the curse and all of her memories came back. She went to find her love, frantic, only to find that he had died. Rage and sorrow blackened her heart and she sought out ways to take her revenge on the God who had done this. She took to magic, casting spells, cursing the people of her town for her sorrow, practicing, and all the while, searching for a way to hurt Zeus as much as he had hurt her.

"She devised a plan one day, finally having the power she believed would help her conquer the God, and magicked herself to his kingdom. Zeus, who never expected her powers to grow to such an extent, took the box he had given her and locked her inside with the very same magic she would have used on him. He placed her story in runes around it and sealed it with a single word that only a person of magical blood would be able to undo.

"Then he threw the box as far as he could, sending it across the world where it would hopefully never be found and opened again. For if it was, the opener would release the witch and receive the very same spell that had been placed on her."

Merlin had sat back in shock, thinking. "So that's it then."

Gaius nodded. "Yes, I'm afraid so…"

"So how we do we break the curse?"

"Well I suppose the only real way is to kill the witch…or lock her up again. But you'd have to find her before you could do that."

Merlin had nodded at that and had gone to find the prince. But he was nowhere. He returned later that night and was now lying in bed, rethinking through the evening.

He rolled over, looking at the moon, half full and luminous. He would find that witch before she could kill him or Arthur, no matter what it took.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Merlin walked slowly to the prince's room, a tray of breakfast in his hands. He grumbled as he walked, not enjoying being up so early or having to take care of some royal who couldn't do anything himself. He opened the doors to Arthur's room with one hand, balancing the tray of food precariously in the other. Merlin set the tray down carefully on the table and went over to the curtains. He pulled them open, letting in blinding sunlight.

"Time to wake up, sire," Merlin announced, going over to pick out the prince's clothes. He chose a red shirt and dark trousers and then waited by the bed patiently, hands crossed behind his back.

Arthur rolled over and groaned, shielding his face from the obnoxious light with one hand. He sat up slowly, stretching. The blanket fell from his chest and Merlin had to bite back a smile. This prince…he was kinda gorgeous. Possibly a stupid royal prat but at least Merlin got to enjoy a view while he did his work.

"Merlin," he called, snapping the man out of his reverie. The servant shook his head, glancing up guiltily.

"Yes, sire?"

The prince stood and walked over to his servant. Before he could move Arthur kissed him lightly on the lips then took the clothes, going back to his bed. Merlin rubbed his head. This whole remembering things all at once sure was giving him a headache.

Arthur slowly put on his clothes, keeping Merlin at the edge of his vision. He hadn't forgotten yesterday and had tried to avoid the servant ever since he put the information together. He had thought long and hard about the idea but still couldn't seem to wrap his mind around it. He had grown up with the image of all magic being evil and all those who dabbled in it being monstrous creatures, like the witch who put a curse on the servant….but Merlin wasn't any of those things. At least, it didn't seem like he was. Merlin was all cute and innocent, simple and sweet. Arthur had seen nothing to prove this otherwise. And still he was weary. Perhaps he had a right to be. Magic was tricky business.

All he did know was that until he knew for sure, he wouldn't do anything about it. And…if time proved that Merlin really was a….a sorcerer, then they would talk about it. Because even while having good reason to think the servant had magic, he couldn't help the feeling of want and warmth that arose within his heart every time he saw or thought of his cute little face and oversized dorky ears.

"You're being awfully quiet today, Arthur," Merlin stated.

The prince mumbled something incoherent, sitting at the table to eat the eggs, bread, and ham that waited next to a goblet of juice. He ate in silence as Merlin picked up the dirty clothes and made the bed. He tidied up little things around the room, wondering what was on Arthur's mind. Finally, he'd had enough of the tense silence.

"What's wrong?"

Arthur glanced up at him in surprise. He shrugged. "Nothing. I just…have no comments to make today."

Merlin bit the inside of his cheek. "Okay well there's always this thing called conversation. Small talk? You should try it."

The prince frowned in frustration and opened his mouth to retort when King Uther walked in. He stared at the two frustrated people before him and shook his head in exasperation. "Arthur, I require you to be at the meeting in the council room. Now."

The prince gladly stood, taking a sip of the juice before following his father out the door. Before he was gone though he called to Merlin, "We'll talk later. The list of chores is on the table."

And then the door closed with a loud thud that echoed around the chamber, leaving Merlin standing, confused about what had just happened.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The servant sighed and wiped the dirt and sweat from his face. He had just finished polishing Arthur's armor, cleaning his clothes, and wiping the floor. He was exhausted and ready to sleep. If only. Now he had to turn to other important matters. Such as looking up how to find the witch. And seeing off his best friend, who was leaving Camelot today to continue on his travels.

As Merlin treaded down the corridors towards the library, he bumped into another servant, her arms full of cloth.

"I'm so sorry!" he apologized instantly, helping her pick up the cloths.

She smiled "No, it's probably my fault. I've always been a klutz." She glanced up at him and froze. "You're Arthur's servant."

Merlin nodded grimly. "Yes."

She stood up, her arms full once more. "But I could have sworn….I thought you had died?"

Merlin frowned. His mind turned quickly, wondering what to tell her…and wondering how she knew. "Uh, no, I don't think so. I mean, I feel pretty alive," he joked, patting himself.

She laughed once, still frowning. "Yes, I suppose so. Well, um, thank you, for helping me."

He nodded and watched as she continued on her way, thinking. It was strange…that a servant girl would have seen him…and knew him enough to think him dead….Merlin shook his head, shaking off the suspicion and heading towards the library once more.

Once there, he gathered books and sat, absorbing all the information he could that might help him find and kill the witch.

A quarter of the way through the third book, he sat up, his mind perking in interest. Witches always had a tell, especially those with specific purposes. Huh. So what would Ostrum's tell be? He leaned back in his chair, thinking. Purple box…purple smoke…purple…could it? He quickly picked up another book, a latin-english translation text, and flipped through the pages, looking for words that began with 'o'.

"O, o, o," he muttered to himself, tracing his finger down the words. "Ostrum!" he shouted gleefully. "Ostrum….means purple. That settles it."

He pushed the book back and picked up another volume on Greek myths. He found the story of the Box of Ostrum Gaius had told him yesterday. Afterwards were comments on her type of magic and her blood. She was mortal…which meant she could be killed in a mortal way. Merlin jumped up, excited about the information he had just learned. Now did they not only know what was hunting them, they knew how to find her (kind of) and how she could be stopped.

He raced towards the door, intentions set on finding Arthur to tell him the good news. He had taken a few strides towards the council room when he stopped, remembering Arthur's earlier emotions. Maybe he would wait to tell the prince…besides, he was probably busy anyway. Merlin nodded to himself. Yes. He would wait for Arthur to stop being a prat and get done with his princely business. In the meantime, Merlin had a friend to see off.

The warlock raced to the tavern inn where Tom had been staying, hoping he hadn't missed him already. The man was outside when he got there, strapping the saddle on a chestnut horse.

"I'm glad I got here in time," he said, slowing down as he approached.

Tom turned and smiled. He had a blue eye from where Arthur had punched him a few days ago and Merlin winced guiltily. He had forgotten about that…and he'd never apologized on Arthur's behalf. Tom noticed Merlin's discomfort and waved away the guilt.

"Don't worry about this, Merlin. I'm glad you came."

Merlin nodded. "Of course I came to see you off! And I'm really sorry about Arthur…he was just trying to….well, he may have been slightly jealous, is all."

Tom grinned and nodded understandingly. "I kinda figured. Any bloke could have seen it. You should see the way he watches you…so you two are together then?"

Merlin looked around shyly before nodding. "Yes…He really is a good person, when he's not being a royal prat, of course."

Tom smiled softly, thinking. "Good. I am happy for you, Merlin. It was nice seeing you again. We mustn't forget to visit each other!"

"Whenever you're in Camelot again we will!"

The man hugged him and Merlin whispered his thanks in his ear.

Then he jumped onto the horse and waved once before riding out of the city gates. Merlin watched him, thinking. If even Tom could see Arthur's love for him then Merlin shouldn't be so worried. Maybe the prince had just been having a rough day. He vowed to try to comfort him later that night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Food for Prince Arthur?" Merlin asked, walking into the Royal Kitchen. A round bellied woman with a mole and dark hair turned to him. Her purple apron was messy with flour and oil and she swung the flipping fork in her hand like it was a deadly instrument.

"What's that, boy?" she asked loudly. The other servants crept around her as she glared at him.

Merlin was slightly taken aback. "I'm here…to get food for the prince."

She raised her head and light flashed in her eyes. "Aaah, alrighty then." She took a plate and put some of the beef, potatoes, greens, and bread on it, setting it on the tray in Merlin's hands. "Only the best for the prince, ay?"

Merlin smiled slowly at the strange woman. "Uh, yes, of course." He grabbed a pitcher of wine from one of the counters along with a goblet before heading out as quickly as possible. He laughed to himself, shaking his head at the thought of the strange new cook. As he reached Arthur's room, he took a deep breath to calm his suddenly raging nerves before knocking on the door and entering.

Arthur didn't look up from the paper he was writing. Merlin set the food in front of him and the prince murmured his thanks, finishing the sentence he was penning before turning to his food. Arthur looked over the meal and nodded, satisfied. He raised the fork to his lips as Merlin moved to the bed to wait.

Arthur was just about to take a bite when Merlin's magic flared. The warlock straightened, looking for the danger before picking up that it was Arthur's food.

"Arthur, no!" he shouted, magicking the fork away from the prince. His heart pounded frantically as he took the plate away from the now furious (and hungry) man.

"Merlin, what _are_ you doing?" he demanded, standing up.

Merlin shook his head. "It's poisoned."

Arthur frowned. "What? And how would you know that?"

Merlin gulped. Oh no. He was in a tight corner now. "I just…I know, alright?"

Arthur glared at him. "Well do you care to explain? Or maybe prove that it really isn't?"

Merlin glanced at him. Great. Now it was either tell Arthur about his magic or eat the food and (possibly) die. He bit his lip, thinking, before deciding to go with the lesser of the two evils. If the food possibly wasn't poisoned and his magic had overreacted for another reason, then he would be alive, if not having to face a frustrated prince. But if he told Arthur about his magic…then he would surely be dead, poisoned food or not.

"Just let me…try it first. To make sure," Merlin said, picking up a piece of the beef.

Arthur took a step towards him, arm out. "But what if it is poisoned? You'll die!"

Merlin shook his head. "I didn't die before…well for long, anyways. Why would I now? And besides, you want proof." And before Arthur could stop him, Merlin popped the piece of meat into his mouth.

They stood there and for a moment, nothing happened. The prince's frown fell away and he let out a tense breath as he realized the food hadn't been poisoned. Merlin's eyes widened and he shrugged apologetically.

"I'm sor-" The warlock stopped, grasping his throat as it clenched up, cutting off his breath. He struggled to cough, to breathe, to make any sound of help. But there was nothing. He reached out to Arthur who caught him just before he fell to the floor.

"Merlin!" he yelled, sliding down to the ground with the servant in his arms. His heart raced. _Oh no oh no oh no_ he kept thinking, holding the man tightly. _This can't be happening. Not again. He wouldn't make it through this time. Why did he have to be such a prat? He can't lose him!_

Merlin lifted one hand, pointing it at Arthur's heart weakly, before it fell limply to the ground. Arthur held the hand to his heart. He squeezed his eyes tightly, trying to block out the pain that was running through his blood. He didn't care if Merlin was a sorcerer. He didn't care if Merlin had tricked him. He didn't care if Merlin had lied. All he did care about was Merlin, alive, happy, warm, smiling, talking, beautiful Merlin…the Merlin he had fallen in love with time and time again…the Merlin he was holding in his arms right now, lifeless. He wanted…no he _needed_ Merlin like a person needs air to breathe or blood to live. Merlin was _his_. And now he was gone. All because he couldn't let go of some stupid prejudice….all because he couldn't trust the love of his life.

Arthur bit his lip to fight back the tears and stood up slowly, holding the servant in his arms. He laid him on the bed carefully. If the warlock had come back once then he could do it again. He had too. Arthur had to apologize and tell him how much he meant to him.

The prince pulled his winged-back chair beside the bed and sat down to wait for his love to return.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Merlin's lungs opened and pulled in a deep breath. The warlock's eyes opened widely and he sat up, coughing, as if he'd never breathed before. He looked around in confusion, wondering where the hell he was.

The noise had woken up the sleeping prince, who sat slumped in his chair. There were bags under his eyes as he rubbed them, looking for the source of the noise. When he saw Merlin sitting up in bed his heart lifted.

"Where am I?" the servant asked, tense.

Arthur got up tiredly and sat on the bed next to him. He leaned over the frustrated and frightened servant and kissed him lightly, holding their lips together for a bittersweet moment until he felt Merlin tugging at him. The prince pulled back and let out his breath, smiling.

"I died again," Merlin stated simply, sadly.

Arthur nodded, sitting back to take in the man, grateful to whatever power there was out there that kept him coming back. "Merlin, I am so very sorry. I should have believed you. I should have never let you eat it. I shouldn't have given you a hard time."

Merlin put a finger to his lips to hush him. "Arthur, it's fine. I understand. You're under a lot of stress and I know I'm not helping."

The prince lowered his head. "I just don't understand why the kisses work. Or how you keep coming back. Don't get me wrong; I am extraordinarily grateful but still…it's strange."

Merlin shook his head. "I know…but I think I can answer some of your questions. I had asked Gaius why the kisses would work and he said…because the best way to break any spell, even temporarily, is true love's kiss."

Arthur glanced up at that, his heart skipping a beat. Merlin took Arthur's hand and gingerly placed it on his chest. "Do you feel that, Arthur Pendragon? That's my _beating_ heart. And it does that for you."

Arthur's mind softened and he crawled next to the warlock, wrapping him in his arms. He kissed his cheek lightly. "And what else can you tell me, oh wise one?"

Merlin sighed gently, twining his fingers with Arthurs. "I know how to find the witch. And kill her."

The prince glanced at him. "Well that's perfect! What are we waiting for then?"

Merlin bit his lip. "Well, that's where the problem comes in…the only thing I know that will give her away is that she'll be wearing purple…but once we find her, she can be killed like anyone else."

Arthur frowned at the unsolidity of the statement. "Purple? But Merlin, we can't just go around accusing and killing everyone in the kingdom who's wearing purple!"

The warlock sighed and looked away. "I know…but that's all I've got right now."

Arthur huffed, running a hand through his hair. He so wished he could just ask Merlin to use his magic to do it…but he didn't want to disrupt the semi-stable ground they were on. Not when Merlin had just come back to life.

"Alright…I'll trust you and help in any way I can. But we need to do it soon. No more dying or forgetting."

Merlin nodded meekly, standing to go. "I need to check in with Gaius. He's probably worried sick…and he might be able to help."

Arthur let him go, watching his shadow fade in the sunlight. He put his face in his hands…that could have gone better…but at least it didn't go worse. Tonight, the prince decided. He would make it up to him tonight. And then maybe…just maybe they would talk about magic.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Merlin knocked on the door lightly before entering Arthur's chambers. The prince was lying on the bed, shirt off, almost asleep. They had both had long days of running errands for their like guardians. And Arthur, with as little sleep as he had gotten the night before, was exhausted.

The servant went over to him and covered him with the blankets. Arthur turned and watched Merlin closely. The boy was just about to leave when he spoke up.

"Merlin? Will you…stay with me tonight?" Arthur asked.

The servant turned at the sound of Arthur's plead. He studied the wide blue eyes full of regret and longing, guilt and apology. His heart ached at the thought that Arthur would feel guilty about anything and he went over to the bed, kicking off his shoes. The prince pulled his shirt off for him before pulling him into his arms under the thick blankets.

Arthur kissed one cheek lightly. "Merlin, I am truly sorry…for everything."

Merlin frowned at him and placed his hands on Arthur's face, tracing his delicate features while speaking. "Arthur…I really don't know what you're apologizing for. You've been nothing but wonderful to me…for me. You never had to love me…you never had to kiss me every morning…you could have anyone. So don't feel sorry for anything. I love you too much to let you hurt."

Arthur kissed Merlin again, harder this time, before pulling back to stare into the wonderful bright eyes so full of hope. "Merlin, I didn't have a choice in any of that. I would have died if I could not spend one moment with you. It would have killed me if I went along knowing that you never knew who I was. My heart…it aches every time I think of it. I love you, Merlin, everything about you, and I would not survive a moment without any of it."

Merlin smiled and kissed Arthur, who held him close. The kiss was gentle but passionate. Arthur massaged Merlin's lips lightly with his own, rubbing his tongue and teeth over them tauntingly. Merlin sucked him in, never wanting such peace to end. He gripped Arthur tightly, wrapping one leg around his waist. The prince growled lovingly at that and nuzzled into his neck. They lay there, panting, hearts racing.

"Arthur?" Merlin said after a few minutes.

"Hmm?" the prince replied sleepily.

"Will you answer me honestly?" he turned to face the prince who was awake and aware once more, staring at him questioningly. "Do we have a future together?"

Arthur's heart melted in similar bouts of joy and pain. He took Merlin's hand in his own, looking at him seriously. "Merlin…I couldn't dream of anything else."

"And your father?"

Arthur shook his head slowly. "Damn my father and damn the rules. In matters of the heart, no laws rule man. I will do everything in my power to make sure we can be together, even if it means we have to wait until I'm king." Merlin smiled softly at that, squeezing Arthur's hand in his own. The prince looked away, before glancing up, his question at his lips. "Now will you answer me honestly?"

Merlin nodded. "Of course."

"Would you wait for me?"

The warlock's heart ached at the concern in the prince's voice, as if he could do anything else but wait. Merlin hugged Arthur tightly, kissing his collarbone before replying. "Forever."

 **A/N: Hey guys! We're almost to the end of this long story…but first there has to come my favorite chapters (not the next one yet) and then we'll be done! So thank you to all of you wonderful, beautiful, amazing people who have read the story this far. I would be absolutely nowhere without your support! You are all amazing! I hope you enjoy the rest of the book (whenever I finish it) and I will sign off with you guys later! Thank you!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 _Knock knock_.

Arthur sat up, waking instantly at the hammering on his door. He looked to the slowly waking warlock beside him and panicked, realizing that if it wasn't Merlin, then it was someone who would freak out at the sight of them in bed.

"Arthur, are you decent?" Uther called through the door.

The prince's heart almost stopped. Merlin was awake now and almost called out in confusion but Arthur kissed him quickly and jumped out of bed.

"Just a moment, father," Arthur called. "Hide under the blanket!" Arthur hissed, pulling on pants. Merlin nodded, eyes wide, and dove under the blankets. Arthur threw his side of blankets on top, frowning. "Um, you can come in now," Arthur announced, trying to cover the worry in his voice.

Uther walked in, and glanced at his son, who was pulling on a red shirt. "I have a mission for you. We're going to talk more about it at noon. The goal is for you to head out tomorrow."

Arthur nodded once. "Yes, father, I will be there."

"Good." The king turned to leave before pausing, glancing at the lump on Arthur's bed suspiciously. "What is that?"

Arthur arched a brow. He pointed at the bed. "This? Just my blankets." He walked over to them and pat them twice roughly to prove a point.

Uther frowned but shook his head and trudged off, closing the door loudly behind him. Arthur's shoulders relaxed, tension melting away. Merlin pushed the blankets off of him. He glared at the prince lovingly.

"Did you have to be so rough?" he asked, standing up, naked but comfortable in the prince's presence.

Arthur grinned as Merlin turned around to find his clothes. "You haven't seen rough, Merlin. But maybe I could show you sometime." He slapped the servant's bare arse before walking over to the table.

Merlin jumped and made a cute little squeak. He scowled at the prince, blushing profusely at Arthur's hidden words.

After they were both dressed and had eaten breakfast, they set about the castle and town, searching for the witch. As much as Arthur hated having to stop everyone in purple, he took Merlin's lead, understanding that the servant would have a better grasp at what was going on than he did. Every time they would pull one of the ladies or men aside, Merlin would simply look at them and decide whether or not they should say anything.

Arthur felt like they had interviewed everyone in Camelot by the time their day started ending. It was around 7 at night when they called the search quits, having looked everywhere on top of attending to their other duties and chores. Merlin sat down in one of the wooden chairs at the table in Arthur's chambers. His mind was exhausted. Even with the slight help of his magic, they hadn't been able to find anyone, which was disturbing and frustrating.

Arthur paced beside the table, not willing to give up yet. He kept thinking about asking….well, asking Merlin if he would just use his powers. He had finally decided that to find or fight this magic, they just might need magic of their own. Suddenly, he stopped, making up his mind. Now was as good of a time as any to get this conversation out of the way.

"Merlin," the prince said, facing him.

Merlin sat up, glancing at the obviously stressed prince, and frowned. "What's wrong?"

Arthur bit his lip before diving right in. "What if you used your magic to find the witch?"

The warlock froze in his seat and a look of panic swept across his face like a tidal wave. He didn't…he _couldn't_ have just said what he thought he heard. All of the color drained from his face as he realized Arthur was waiting expectantly. Should he deny it? Ask him what he was talking about? What if that just pissed him off more? Maybe it would be alright…maybe it would be best for their relationship if he knew…he would have to find out sooner or later, right? Merlin bit his lip and prayed that he wasn't setting himself up for death.

"How did you know?"

Arthur didn't look away as he finally knew that it was true. Merlin was a sorcerer. "The feast first…then when you came back from being dead…and finally when I read about the box. It said only a person of magic could open it. That kinda…sealed the deal."

Merlin nodded slowly, not looking at the prince. He didn't think he could bear to see the look of disgust or fear or anger on his face. "And…are you…are you mad? Are you going to have me executed? Are you going to tell your father? Do you," he paused, swallowing and forcing the next few words out in a barely audible whisper. "Do you hate me?"

Arthur's heart softened at the pain and sorrow in the warlock's voice. He looked so meek…so innocent and pure…not evil like the sorcerers his father had told him about. He knelt next to Merlin, taking one of his hands in his own.

"Merlin…how many times must I tell you? I could never hate you."

The servant looked up slowly. He didn't dare believe that Arthur was saying what he was. "What are you going to do?"

Arthur shook his head. "Nothing. As long as you swear to me that you're not evil…that you're not like the ones my father has always condemned."

Merlin's eyes widened at the thought. He shook his head. "Arthur…the majority of us are not evil. I have done no harm with my magic…I have committed no crimes. And I'm not at fault for what I do…I was born like this."

Arthur nodded once, squeezing the man's hand. The sincerity…the repulsion at such a thought as using his powers to harm…all of these thoughts and emotions the prince could read clearly. Merlin wasn't evil. He had thought that before and now he had no doubts about it.

"Then I believe you. I am not going to harm you for something that is a part of your very being, especially since you have done nothing wrong."

Merlin's heart skipped a beat as he heard those words. "So you-you aren't mad?"

The prince rolled his eyes and cupped Merlin's face gently. "No." He kissed him gently, just to prove it. He could feel Merlin's hesitant smile behind the kiss. He knew he had a long ways to go before Merlin would accept that he was safe with Arthur knowing about his powers.

He pulled back after a moment, standing them both up. "The question still remains, though. Can you use your magic to find the witch?"

Merlin deflated slightly at that. "No…I've tried all day. I'm actually exhausted from it. Bur for some reason, I haven't been able to spot her."

Arthur sighed at that. "Well, isn't there anything else we can try? I have a feeling the only way we'll be able to put an end to this is through your magic."

Merlin frowned, thinking. What could he do? He had done all that was possible to find the witch…they couldn't wait until she showed up again. By then it might be too late for both of them. He shook his head, rubbing his aching temples. If only he had never opened the damn box in the first place….

His eyes shot open at the thought. What if…? He turned to the prince excitedly, thinking. It just might work.

"What if we went back to that time a couple weeks ago and stopped me from opening the box?" he asked.

Arthur tilted his head. "You can do that?"

Merlin smiled. "Yes, I think I can. I've been working on different things and I think I should be able to pull it off."

Arthur conceded and grabbed his sword, tightening the sheath around his waist. "Alright then. Let's do this."

Merlin nodded and took Arthur's hands in his own, thinking through the spell. He closed his eyes, willing his power to well before murmuring the words into life. His eyes opened, flashing gold with magic, before everything went black.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13-** _ **1800s London, Britain**_

Merlin groaned and sat up, rubbing his head. He blinked his eyes, trying to adjust to the darkness around him.

"Arthur?" Merlin called out, looking around. He was…well he wasn't quite sure where he was. There was stone underneath of him and two stone buildings on either side of him and it was dark and cold and he was alone. Merlin's breath hitched. Where was he? Where was Arthur?

He stood up, his knees shaking, and held onto one of the walls next to him. He tried to walk but fell after the first step. He clenched his teeth, breathing hard. "Calm down," he whispered, trying to slow his breath and ease the pain in his mind.

He stood back up, slower this time. He took trembling steps out of the alleyway, heading for the little bit of light ahead of him. When he was out of the cover of the buildings, his heart almost stopped. Everything around him looked so… _strange_. There were tall metal poles holding candles and people dressed in weird clothes and hats and the shops were all connected to each other and there were weird clear panes that he could see through.

 _What happened?_ He thought, frowning. What was this place? He stumbled towards the pole of light, bumping into a rude stranger who glared at him before continuing. Merlin shook his head in confusion. He tried to remember the last time he had seen Arthur…right before he said the time spell…oh no…his stomach dropped and he almost fell again. Something had gone horribly wrong. And now, he was alone in an unfamiliar time, with Arthur nowhere in sight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arthur squinted in the darkness. He looked around when his sight had adjusted, taking in his surroundings. He was sitting under a tree and there was a castle in front of him…except it wasn't Camelot.

"Merlin?" he called out, panic filling his veins. He quickly scrambled upwards, racing past the castle, looking around everywhere and trying to figure out what the hell was going on. He was outside the gates, near a road of some sorts that led to more buildings and people. He stopped, alert, when he heard the warlock's voice.

"What are we doing today, Arthur?"

The prince spun around and froze in dread when he saw the two people coming towards him. He quickly ducked behind a bush and watched a weirdly dressed Merlin…and himself walking out of the castle. Arthur frowned, frozen. What…was that…what? He shook his head, rubbed his eyes, and tried to make sense of the scene in front of him. What the hell was going on? And where the hell was Merlin?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Merlin took a deep breath. He needed a plan. First, he had to find Arthur, then they had to get out of here. He looked around, wondering where to start. To his left there was a road that went further into town. And to his right was a castle. If Arthur would be anywhere…or if there was anyone who could help him, it would be there. He set off, watching where he was walking and trying to avoid the people. The last thing he needed was to get stopped by someone.

Merlin was almost to the castle doors when someone pulled him from behind. He panicked and his magic flared, sensing his discomfort. The person pulled them towards him and he jumped until his mind registered the strong form of the prince.

"Arthur!" Merlin shouted, hugging the man. "I thought I'd never find you."

The prince held him at arm's length, checking him over for any sign of harm. "What happened? Where are we?"

Merlin shook his head. "I don't know…the spell should have worked…but I think…I think it sent us into the future instead…it might have something to do with the curse that was already on me…or maybe the witch screwed it up."

Arthur frowned. "Did you see them? Us, I mean?"

Merlin arched a brow questioningly. "What? You mean… _future_ us?"

Arthur nodded slowly. "We were…we were talking. And laughing. It's like we were together….It was the strangest I've ever felt, like looking into a mirror but having no control of my movements."

"Where did they go?" Merlin asked.

Arthur pointed behind the castle. "I was about to follow them when you popped up."

Merlin tugged the prince along as they went to look for their…other selves. They ducked behind a bush when they spotted them, sitting under a tree, hidden from the view of the castle. They were on a blanket, a picnic basket in between them. Arthur was smiling, spearing pieces of fruit and cheese and popping them into Merlin's laughing mouth. They grinned at each other, leaning forward slightly, resting their hands on top of one another's.

Merlin's heart warmed at the sight…it was who knows how many years since their time and yet…Arthur and he were still together. He glanced over at the prince next to him, who had been watching his Merlin the whole time. He smiled and looked away.

"We need to figure out what to do," he said, biting the inside of his cheek.

Merlin nodded. "I'm going to try the spell again, see if we can't at least get back to the present."

Arthur agreed and took the warlock's hands as he closed his eyes in concentration. He said the words, felt the power washing over him, but when his eyes opened…nothing. He frowned.

"I don't understand…what could be stopping my powers?"

Arthur's heart sunk. "So we're stuck here?"

Merlin shook his head. "I don't know. It should have worked but-"

"Seize them!" a voice shouted.

Arthur jumped, grabbing the sword at his waist. He looked up, wondering what was going on. Merlin glanced towards the commotion, fear in his heart. It was their future selves. They stood, Arthur shielding Merlin. He glared at the guards heading for them.

"What is the meaning of this?" he demanded in impeccable English, a slight lilt to his voice.

"You're under arrest by order of the King," one of the burly men stated, walking forward, his sword drawn.

Another man grabbed the future-Merlin from behind and Arthur turned, shouting and reaching for the man. He tried to fight off the strong hands gripping him, keeping him from saving Merlin.

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted. "Merlin, don't panic! We're going to be okay! Merlin!"

"Arthur! Don't let them take us! You know what they're going to do!"

Past-Merlin clutched his Arthur's hand tightly. He could feel the tension in the prince beside him and knew that he wanted to go out there and stop them. But he couldn't. If they interfered with the future…who knows what that could affect?

The two were taken and Merlin and Arthur had to wait, helpless behind their bush and worried about what would happen to their future selves. The prince's anxiety slowly melted away and he fell to the ground. He glanced at his Merlin, glad that at least they were together.

"We need to do something, Merlin. We can't stay here. I can't watch this. I have…a feeling it's not going to go pleasantly."

Merlin nodded, thinking. "We can't do anything to help them…we can't even meet them. If they see us…there could be chaos. Messing with time can be dangerous. We don't even know what our presence here is doing to the rest of time."

Arthur sighed, frustrated. "I figured you would say that. So why can't we leave? Why are we stranded here?"

Merlin looked away, biting his lip. "What if the witch has messed it up and is stopping us from leaving? She could be here with us."

"Yes but she could be anywhere."

Merlin sighed dejectedly. "I know. But I don't know what else to do." His shoulders fell as exhaustion overtook his body.

Arthur looked at the slumped body beside him with care. "We should try to find somewhere to sleep. You need rest. The spell has taken quite a toll, yes?"

Merlin nodded. "But where are we going to stay? We have no money to fit this time period."

Arthur looked around, formulating a plan. "We can stay in the woods. I know it's not ideal but we shouldn't be caught there. When we've both had some rest, we can think about what to do next."

Merlin sighed in agreement and the two stood, hand in hand as they trudged to the cover of the trees. Once they were hidden and had found a soft spot to sit, they leaned against each other, holding the other's hand for comfort before quickly falling asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was the screaming that woke them first. Merlin jumped at the piercing cry that filled the woods. He nudged Arthur beside him, who looked around in worry. He pulled them up, drawing his sword. It was coming from beyond the woods, towards the castle. There was a moment of silence, only the sound of their quickened breaths filling the air. What was that?

The prince glanced at the man next to him, shocked to a momentary standstill. "Do you remember me?"

Merlin looked at him, realizing that he remembered everything. He smiled delightfully. "Yes!"

Arthur sighed and then frowned at the possibility of it. "Not that I'm not glad but…how? Why now?"

Merlin bit his lip thoughtfully. "Maybe…maybe the spell was broken when we went into the future?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Wonderful time for the curse to stop. Right when we get landed in an even bigger mess."

Merlin sighed and flinched as another shriek penetrated the gloomy morning air. They looked at each other in worry before they went running towards the sounds. As they drew closer to the castle, smoke surrounded them, blocking their sight. They fought through, reaching a crowd surrounding a pyre. Standing amongst the flames was Merlin. Past-Arthur froze as he watched the pain in Merlin's eyes. His Merlin gripped his arm tightly. He saw future-Arthur not far away, who was tied and gagged, bound to watch his love burn to death before his very eyes. He fought against the rope around his wrists until finally, he stood, hands free, mouth uncovered and ran towards the flames.

"Stop him!" a man shouted. A guard took aim with his bow and before Arthur could continue, the arrow pierced his heart, stopping him cold.

Past-Merlin's breath hitched. He turned towards his Arthur and they hugged each other tightly, looking away from their deaths…from the pain and sorrow. Merlin sobbed into Arthur's shirt, holding him tightly, glad to know that he was there, he wasn't really gone, they were still together.

Another screech filled the air and Merlin winced, looking up. And that's when he saw her. The witch. Her hair was dark and she wore a purple robe. She watched the flames, grinning at her handy work, before turning her gaze on Merlin. The warlock flinched away as a fire roared in his mind. Everything was blurring…his vision was fading….he couldn't even see Arthur in front of him.

"Arthur!" he shouted, panicking.

"Merlin! We'll find each other! Don't worry! I won't l-"

And then the prince's words were cut off and they were submerged into the dark once more.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14-** _ **1940s, A country during World War II**_

"We need the medical staff to room 108 immediately!" a strong voice called out, running down the hall.

Merlin blinked the fuzz out of his eyes, coming to terms with the new world around him. He was sitting on some type of yellow, hard floor, with bright, nauseating lights flashing above him. He frowned when he saw that their flames were white…and not even flames. How far into the future were they now? And where was he? Where was Arthur?

The warlock stood up, not feeling nearly as horrible as he did the last time they were zapped into the future. He looked around, following the hustle and bustle of people in white, watching injured men being pushed away on thin metal carts.

He was in an infirmary.

He wondered who these men were and why they were injured. Another one rolled by, his hand limp at his side. Merlin shuddered. Why were they here?

He sighed. He had to find Arthur. And then they could figure out what had happened and how they had gotten even further away from their real lives.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arthur woke up in the closet.

He was sitting awkwardly on top of some cleaning supplies; a bucket, a broom, and some rags. He groaned, rubbing his head as he stood up, wondering where on Earth they were now. Then he remembered.

They had watched their selves die. They were somewhere in the future. A witch was royally screwing them over.

He carefully climbed over bottles and rags, listening for the sounds outside. When he came out of the closet, a disastrous scene met his eyes.

There were hurt men in dark uniforms everywhere, bloodied and bruised, beaten the hell out of. They looked like they had just been to war. As the prince watched ladies in white attending the wounded he realized. They _had_ been to war. That thought made his nerves spike. The last place he wanted to be was in the middle of a war. What if Merlin got hurt? He could barely take care of himself on a regular day, much less in the middle of fighting.

Arthur gritted his teeth at the thought. He would _not_ let that happen. He looked around the square room, looking for a door. Merlin had to be out there somewhere. And he would find him. The prince headed out to the hallway, shielding his eyes from the obnoxious lights above. He looked at their shape, their distinct color, amazed. Humanity kept getting more and more interesting. He looked around the yellowed corridor, avoiding the strange glances of the others. There were two ways he could go from here; left or right. The prince sighed and headed towards the right, hoping to avoid a mass of incoming soldiers.

Arthur walked for what felt like ages. He kept going straight, hoping not to get lost, but could have sworn that the building just kept going in a circle. After having decided that he had walked past the same desk 4 times already, he stopped, groaning in frustration. How was he ever going to find Merlin if this building was incessantly confusing? He watched the people around him, thinking. What if he just asked someone?

"Pardon me, my dear lady, but I was wondering if you could help me find my friend?" Arthur asked a woman in white with red curls sitting behind a desk.

She glanced up from the notebook she was writing in and frowned at him strangely. "Um, sure. What's his name?"

"Merlin."

The lady, who was flipping through pages, paused. "Like Dr. Merlin?"

Arthur frowned at her. "Doctor?" he said, the word foreign and squirming on his tongue. "No, he's-"

"Arthur!"

The prince straightened, turning at the sound of his voice. "Merlin!" he said, pulling the man into a hug. "What happened? How did we get here?"

Merlin shook his head, pulling him to the side, away from the gawking nurses. "I don't know. I remember us dying…and before we came here, I saw her. She's definitely here somewhere, Arthur."

The prince nodded. "These people…they've been to war. Wherever we are…I don't know how safe it is. We need to figure out how to get back before our future selves aren't the only ones to die."

"She'll be wearing purple…and as there's so little color here, maybe it won't be as difficult."

They turned around slowly, seeing which way they should go. Merlin was just about to point towards a hidden set of stairs when he saw him.

It was Merlin, dressed in a white coat and walking quickly, determined and with purpose. Past-Merlin nudged Arthur who turned to see what the warlock was staring at.

"We should follow him. I think the witch will be wherever our future selves are."

Arthur agreed and they proceeded to tail the doctor, trying not to look suspicious. They stopped suddenly when he turned right into a room marked 143. He left the door partially open and the two stood by it, wondering what was going on.

Merlin gasped at the man in the bed. It was Arthur, his arm in a sling and a bloody patch on his naked shoulder.

"And what do we have here, Mr. Pen-" the doctor- Merlin froze midsentence as he looked to the patient in bed.

"It's Arthur, doc. Call me Arthur." The soldier smiled, his blue eyes shining. The doctor swallowed and looked back to his papers.

"Very well, Arthur. I just need to check the wound, make sure it's healing well." Merlin set the papers down on the table and leaned over Arthur.

The prince looked to his Merlin. They had met…again. What were the chances? How was it possible that no matter what, they kept finding each other? He looked back over at the scene playing out in the room. Future-Merlin's hands were shaking slightly as he undid the bandage. He watched his own face closely, knowing exactly what was going through his mind, his thoughts and feelings about the doctor. Arthur smiled. They were instantaneous, like a spark to oil.

The prince let that thought sink in before pulling back, holding Merlin's hand. He glanced at the warlock who was smiling, no doubt understanding what was going on. Could everyone at Camelot see it? If so, he didn't know how they had lasted this long.

"Where should we-" the warlock paused in mid-sentence as his gaze locked onto the woman walking away from them. She was wearing a violet cloak and paused to beckon Merlin with one slender hand before continuing on her way. "There!" he whispered excitedly, pointing towards her as she disappeared.

The warlock raced forwards, Arthur running behind him, surprised. "You've found her?" he called out, dodging around people.

"Yes!"

They followed the purple cloak, never fully catching up to her. They burst through the building doors into bright sunlight and a crowd of people. Merlin turned around quickly, going forward, searching for the violet in the swarm.

"I can't see her!" he said, turning back to Arthur, who stared over the surroundings in awe. "She's gone again."

Arthur frowned. "We know she's out there. We'll find her."

Merlin nodded sadly. "What do we do now?"

The prince was about to answer when he stopped, mouth open, listening. "Do you hear that?"

Merlin's ears perked up as a sharp whistling met his ears. "Yes…what is it?"

Before they could say anything else, someone behind them shouted, "It's a bomb! Everyone get down! It's going to hit the hospital!"

Arthur and Merlin ran with the crowd frantically, heading towards the roaring waves, when the loudest bang they had ever heard hit their ears. They covered them quickly, wincing away, huddling closer towards each other. The second the noise erupted, dark, raging flames poured out of the hospital, crushing the bricks instantly. Thick black smoke billowed into the air and all around were the sounds of screams. People were panicking. The hospital had been full. And now those people would die.

"Arthur, our future selves were in there!" Merlin shouted over the torrent of sound. Angry tongues of orange and red licked the blue sky as more and more of the building crashed toward the ground.

The prince looked at Merlin's panicked face. "How do we stop this?"

The warlock shook his head. "We're in a time-loop. Until we kill the witch, we could keep going forever, until even we're dead."

Arthur nodded once and took Merlin's hands in his own. "We'll get her next time. I have a plan. We'll find each other, okay? I won't stop looking until I have."

Merlin nodded as the world began to fade away, clutching Arthur tightly. He tried to will his magic to end this, to stop separating them, to let them go back, but all for nothing. Ostrum was in control and she would keep them in this cycle until they killed her. Or it killed them.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15-** _ **2016, New York City**_

When Merlin opened his eyes, he was standing next to Arthur. They looked at each other, then at the busy street they were standing before. There were howling beasts passing, people shoving through them, little black things held to their ears, and tall buildings of moving light all around.

They stared at it all in awe. Merlin had never seen magic so powerful, so large, and so accepted. "This is amazing," he murmured to Arthur who nodded, as shocked as he was at the flashing lights and tall buildings and weird people around them. It was as if they were in another world.

"Why here?" he asked. "And how are we together? Where could the witch be?"

But Merlin didn't reply, only nudging Arthur towards where his gaze was caught by the two people on the other side of the monstrous, smelling pavement. It was Arthur, in a simple blue outfit, sharp and lean, talking to one of the black things that everyone else seemed so mesmerized with. Coming the other way, dressed in dark clothes freckled with paint and his arms full with an assortment of instruments and brushes, was Merlin. Neither man was looking where they walked, too absorbed within their own realities and problems, and crashed right into each other.

Merlin and his things went tumbling to the ground. Arthur looked up from his phone, saying some unpleasant word.

"Watch where you're-" he froze as he saw the man on the ground, scrambling to pick up his assortment of objects. "Uh, Bernie, I'll call you back."

Future- Arthur slipped the thingy inside his coat, bending down to help the fallen man. Merlin glanced up and blushed, quickly looking away.

"I'm Arthur," the man said, picking up some of the items and standing up with the other man.

"Merlin," he replied, smiling. He watched Arthur's blue eyes, falling into them as if they were a vast ocean. He shook his head, embarrassed. "Um, I'm sorry. For running into you. And those….those are my things."

Arthur grinned and handed over the cases and paint wearily. Their fingers touched lightly and both shivered with the electricity that seemed to flow between them. The businessman looked away, blushing, but intrigued by this man. He rubbed a hand through his golden locks before glancing up shyly.

"Would you…would you like to get coffee sometime?" Arthur finally choked out as Merlin turned to leave.

He stopped and looked back to the sharply dressed man in wonder. "Now?"

Arthur looked away nervously, fearing he had made a mistake, had asked too much….Hell, they had just met! But he had never been surer about an action in his entire life. "I mean, it doesn't have to be now…if you don't want…I'm sorry…we just met and I know this is strange but-"

Merlin smiled. "Now sounds wonderful, if you have the free time?"

Arthur blushed at the coolness of Merlin. "Yes, that sounds great."

The two started walking side by side, chatting about the useless little information that would go on to form a passionate and timeless relationship.

The past Merlin smiled at the meeting…the instant connection…even in as unlikely a place as this. He turned to Arthur who was smiling to himself and nodded softly. "How is it that we've always managed to find each other, in every life?"

The prince took Merlin's hands and smiled. "I keep telling you that. I can't live without you, Merlin. And apparently my future selves can't either."

The warlock smiled softly at the thought. He and Arthur would always be together. He knew that now. He was just about to kiss the prince when the hairs on the back of his neck rose. He could sense her…as if she were right behind them…. The warlock turned quickly, muttering a freezing spell that locked the witch in her purple robes to the ground. She stared at him in horror and Arthur jumped, pulling out his sword automatically. He raised it to her chest, looking to Merlin for the signal.

Merlin hesitated. What if…what if they didn't remember each other? What if when they broke this spell, they never met, now or in the future? What if this was all just the witch's doing? Merlin shook his head. He couldn't bear to think that they would never meet…they would never share all of those memories, never kiss, never fight, or make love. It was too hard of a thought to handle.

"Arthur…what if we don't remember each other…when we go back?"

The prince watched him with knowing eyes. "Merlin, we will. We will always find each other. We've proved that in the past and we've proved it in the future. Even if it means I have to bring you back every day, I will. We were meant to remember."

"Forever?"

"Forever."

Merlin nodded, accepting the words, holding onto them like life itself, and Arthur pushed the sword through the witch's chest.

She burst into purple smoke, ashes and dust swirling everywhere. They couldn't see; it was a blinding tornado, sweeping them every which way. Merlin fought the fear in his heart, searching for Arthur, but there was nothing; no sight, no sound, and no prince. He closed his eyes tightly, waiting for the storm to pass, and soon felt like he was falling, dropping towards the ground at an unimaginable height. His stomach lurched, his mouth opened in a silent scream, and the next thing he knew, there was nothing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Colors swarmed around him, a whirlwind of reds and blues and greens. He hit something with the force of bull and before he knew it, there was light.

He was back in his body, one hand tracing over a rune on a soft purple case. He looked at it, trying to figure out what it said. The word touched his lips, almost out of his mouth when everything came back.

His eyes widened and he stumbled to the ground from the weight of the memories, attacking him like ravens. A gasp escaped his lips as Arthur's face, all of their moments and lives, being chased and taunted and killed by the witch, everything raced back like a tide coming in. When the thoughts had settled and infiltrated Merlin's mind completely, the roaring in his ears faded. He opened his eyes, staring at the box, at the curse he had almost unleashed.

He stood, knees wobbly, heart soaring. He laughed. It had worked. They were safe. And then he froze, remembering.

"Arthur," he whispered. Turning, he rushed out of the tent and ran into the solid figure who had come to find him.

"Merlin! Do you- do you remember?"

The warlock frowned in fake forgetfulness. "Who are you?"

Arthur's shoulders deflated. He sighed sadly and put a gentle arm on the man's shoulder. So it didn't work after all.

Merlin laughed and smacked the prince teasingly. "Of course I remember, you clotpole."

The prince broke into a scowl, his heart beating quicker in anger and love. "That wasn't funny."

Merlin snorted. "I found it rather humorous, sire."

Arthur's face rose into a grin, his heart warming, quickly getting over the joke. "Come here, Merlin."

Then he pulled the servant towards him, crushing his lips to his in a frantic, needing, impatient way. He had waited ages to kiss him and not have to worry about him forgetting the next morning. Merlin pushed towards Arthur, starving for every touch, every heated, racing breath that the prince could give him.

"Ahem," a deep voice coughed from the side. It was the merchant of the odd trinkets, the one who was selling the cursed box.

The boys pulled away guiltily, still exhilarated from all they had learned and done. Arthur looked about to make sure no one else had seen them. They were safe. Merlin tugged Arthur into the tent to show him the mysterious object which had gotten them into so much trouble.

"We would like to buy this," Arthur announced, pointing to the box. He pulled out a pouch of coins. "We're willing to pay whatever is necessary."

The merchant bowed, recognizing the sacred emblem of the royal house. "Of course, your majesty."

Arthur handed over the required amount of money before turning to the box once more. Merlin's hands reached out for it but the prince stopped him. "Maybe you shouldn't touch it…just in case," he said wearily.

Merlin nodded, stepping away as Arthur gingerly picked up the box in his gloved hands. They walked quickly towards the woods, wanting to get it out of harm's way. Following the path to the river, they only stopped once they had reached the water's edge.

"We should sink it. Then no one can get their hands on it," Merlin decided. The prince agreed and was just about to throw it in when Merlin stopped him. "Wait! That might not be enough….I should put a hiding spell on it, that way even in the river, it won't be found."

Arthur nodded and held the box out in his hands. Merlin raised his palms, words flowing from his mouth, eyes flashing gold. The box shimmered white and slowly faded, turning invisible. Arthur watched it in awe. He could still feel it, the weight, the pressure, but other than that, it was gone, invisible to the mortal eye.

Merlin stepped back. "Okay. Now you can throw it."

Arthur took a step towards the water and tossed it in. There was a splash and droplets of water arced in the sunlight. And that was all that was seen of the box of Ostrum.

The prince turned to Merlin, glad that that business was finally done. "Now that we don't have that to worry about, what should we do?"

Merlin grinned, grabbing the prince's collar to straighten it but not letting go. "Well, I did have a few things in mind…."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The leaves glowed green and translucent above them, golden rays of sunlight casting oblique shadows on their faces. They watched the sky peacefully, side by side, and relaxed. Above them the clouds moved slowly, drifting like white cotton in an endless blue sea.

"Merlin…" Arthur said slowly, thinking about all that had happened to them. "What I'm not sure I understand is, how are we still here? In this time, I mean? This is still the past, right?"

Merlin leaned on one elbow, frowning thoughtfully. "Well…I think it was because of the curse…all those things that happened during it from this point…didn't really happen. They weren't cemented in time because of the time-loop that I was caught in. It was like…an illusion of sorts. Very realistic and powerful and probably true…but ultimately, just an illusion."

"Huh." Arthur turned his gaze back towards the sky. "Well, illusion or not, I'm glad for everything that's happened…it led us together."

Merlin smiled and took Arthur's hand in his own. "It did. But from what we've seen in the future, I think we would have found each other anyway."

Arthur nodded. "You know…since all of our…. _memories_ were illusions, as you say, I think we should create some new, _real_ ones. In this time." The prince waggled an eyebrow seductively.

The warlock grinned, pulling the prince on top of him for a kiss. Arthur leaned over him, pulling at his lips slowly, sweetly. It was a kiss to drive Merlin insane with the delicateness of it.

"I think I'd have to agree with that," he breathed, looking into Arthur's waiting azure eyes.

Arthur smiled against his lips and the two were soon lost in each other, enjoying the first true piece of unbothered time they would have. And while they both knew and accepted that the curse had only been one problem in a sea of troubles, when it came time to facing any other issues, they had no doubts that their love would always transcend.

 _The End_

 **A/N: Alright guys, that's it! I want to thank you all for reading the story. There would be nothing for us authors to write if we had no readers to read! I truly appreciate all of you who have checked out my writing and it would be even awesomer if you could drop a comment! I love to hear your feedback as it helps me get better so that I can give you guys even better stories! Your ideas, thoughts, opinions, and help are always respected and forever truly appreciated!**

 **I just want to give a shout-out to one of my favorite readers who always leaves amazing comments and lets me know this writing thing isn't a flop. So thankyou to** **Mersan123** **! I'm happy to have written something you and everyone else seems to enjoy!**

 **Check back for a couple of other stories/ideas I might post soon! If you have any requests or suggestions for another book or have questions about something, let me know! I think you all will enjoy the next story I'm thinking of writing.**

 **Thank you thank you thank you! You guys rock!**


End file.
